Shinobi of the Concrete Jungle
by fairystail
Summary: AU: There was a time when Shinobi were well known, they had hidden villages and anyone could come up to them asking for help. That time is long gone. Time has passed, the world has changed, adapted and evolved. Where once there was a village hidden amongst the leaves there is now Konoha, the Shinobi of the concrete jungle. Cyberpunk setting. Rating appropriate. MeixNaruto
1. Chapter 1

There was a time when Shinobi were well known, they had hidden villages and anyone could come up to them asking for help. Sometimes that person would receive help sometimes they wouldn't but everyone knew who the ninja were, where the were and how to ask for help.

That time is long gone.

Time has passed, the world has changed, adapted and evolved.

Where once you had to pick a few locks to break into a building now you need to input a security code into a keypad, a retinal scanner might need to be hacked, camera's shut down and alarms deactivated.

Where once a crossbow was state of the art weaponry there are now guns, Rocket Propelled Grenades and Nukes.

Where once you had to walk across the country, or if you were lucky ride a horse, you can now ride along in a car, VTOL or a plane in a fraction of that time.

Where once there were lords, emperors and kings who ruled the land now there are corporations and conglomerations.

Where once people had honour, cared for their neighbour and tried to actually make the world a better place, if only a little bit and in a misguided way, there are now people who's only thoughts are about filling their wallets and satisfying their base desires.

Where once the seas were clean and the forests were bountiful there is now only death, decay and empty wastelands broken up only by large mega-cities that dotted the land, and sea, scape

Where once there was a village hidden amongst the leaves there is now Konoha, the shinobi of the concrete jungle.

* * *

So yeah i know i know _another story!_ I'm horrible I know but I got this idea from someone's prompt. Can't remember who but it'll come to me later and i'll add it then. Anyway this is a futuristic, cyberpunk Naruto. there will be influences from Shadowrun and Interface Zero and whatever else I think of. And there will be differences with the world other than just the setting.

P.S. I find that if you read this story with a black page and white words it actually seems more interesting. Give it a try :)


	2. Chapter 2

An orange and black blur rushed through the streets, along the footpath, weaving in and out of angry pedestrians, through a few buildings, around traffic until it stopped at the base of a seven hundred and sixty two story building. Relatively small for the area but in this case size did not matter, everyone knew that Higurashi Weapons Manufacturing was one of the most powerful weapons corporations in the world. Only the best of the best worked there.

The Blonde haired, blue eyed boy of only sixteen kicked the base of his JUMP-board causing it to flip up and over until it landed right in the teen's orange and black backpack.

With a small grin the teen walked through the doors, nodding at the secretary as he made his way to the elevators.

Everyone who saw the teen would expect him to be the rich son of one of the executives, and that was just what the teen wanted them to think.

Once he reached the elevators, the teen slid into an empty one and pressed the closed doors button before anyone could even think of joining him. Instead of pressing a button for a floor the teen instead placed his hand against the wall and waited as his hand and fingerprints were scanned.

After a few seconds the inside of the elevator was filled with a blue light as the teen's entire body structure, profile, eyes and everything else right down to his body heat was scanned. The elevator began to move a few seconds later. The teen just smirked as the elevator slowly began to move, downwards into the depths of the earth.

After a few minutes of listening to the god awful torture that was elevator music the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding. "Welcome Uzumaki Naruto," the electronically created voice intoned as Naruto stepped out of the elevator into what was known simply as Coffin City.

Coffin City was a small underground city that only stretched two kilometres in each direction and was used as the training grounds for the Genin and the students of The Academy. It was, by any stretch of the imagination, not a comfortable or even likeable place but for Konoha it was an important place.

Naruto pulled his JUMP-board out of his backpack and once more he was off, his destination was the south east corner of Coffin City where The Academy was held.

Naruto ignored the shouts of protest, rage and even amusement as he raced through the underground streets towards his destination. The ninja of Konoha had never liked him, treated him as one would treat a live bomb and as a result Naruto had never cared to much what they had thought of him.

"Late again Naruto," Umino Iruka and the instructor for Naruto's cell in The Academy, growled.

Naruto shrugged as he walked past Iruka and stopped off at one of the tables in the room that held his friends. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Hyuuga Hinata. "Sorry old man," Naruto replied flippantly, "I forgot my homework and had to make a quick stop down-town to get the blueprints of that apartment building."

Naruto just knew that Iruka was resisting the urge to strangle him.

"So what'd I miss?" Naruto asked his friends.

Shikamaru lazily raised his head from the table, looking at Naruto, "when did you get here?" he asked with a yawn.

Despite his lazy appearance Naruto knew without a doubt that Shikamaru was the smartest shinobi in The Academy and that included the teachers. The Nara group were famous for producing people of incredible intellect and Shikamaru was said to be a prodigy by even their standards. By the age of six Shikamaru had taken apart his father's state of the art wrist computer and put it back together, it was still working to this day. Shikamaru was also the one who had done all of the work on Naruto's JUMP-board for his friend. Despite all of that though Shikamaru was the one you went to ask for help if you ever needed to plan a job, with the barest amount of information he could give you the best plan possible.

""Five seconds ago and in that time he has already pissed of Iruka," Chouji replied as he munched on a packet of Syntho-Chips, a synthetic, high-calorie substitute for chips. Chouji was the only person Naruto knew who actually enjoyed the taste of Syntho-Brand food.

Chouji, like all Akimichi, was a rather husky individual with a bit of meat on his bones. He may have been unassuming in appearance but everyone knew never to anger an Akimichi or it would be the last thing you do. Several generations ago the Akimichi group were doing some testing on a high calorie food. The purpose of this was so that the shinobi of Konoha would be required to take less food on their runs. The testing stage seemed to be doing alright until one Akimichi decided to have a bite. Despite the foods high calorie amount it did not actually fill you up so the Akimichi ate more than he was supposed to. However instead of dying via a calorie overdose it appeared to mutate his DNA in a strange way. The end result now being that every Akimichi since then could store vast amounts of calories in his every cell and use those calories to increase his body and muscle mass for a limited amount of time. Given enough time to build up calories and an Akimichi could easily turn into a ten foot tall goliath.

"You really should try and be more on time Naruto," Hinata reprimanded the blonde.

Hinata was a member of the famed Hyuuga group. They were known far and wide about the technological advances that they had created. If you wanted top of the line technology then you wanted Hyuuga technology there was no other way about it. Two important pieces of technology that the Hyuuga made sure never left the hands of their company was their eyes and their belts. The Hyuuga's cybernetic eyes were given to each Hyuuga child at a young age and replaced their organics eyes. The cybernetic eyes or Byakugan as they were called were capable of seeing far off distances and had electromagnetic sight. I.E. they could see electric impulses even through certain materials. Considering the body operated on electrical impulses this allowed the Hyuuga to see all of the weak-points in a persons body and attack them. The Byakugan could only be used for a short period however as it could cause headaches, migraines and even brain damage if over used.

The other part of technology, the belt, was almost as impressive as the Hyuuga's eyes. The belt created an electro magnetic barrier that would repel all metal objects and wreck havoc with any electrical impulses that came in contact with said barrier.

The Hyuuga may have been rich, stuck up snobs but they certainly had nice toys.

Naruto grinned as he looked at his three friends, "relax it's not like Iruka is going to do anything."

"That's not the point Naruto," Shikamaru replied back with a sigh. "You know that no one would trust you on a run if you don't even show up on time."

Naruto just waved it off, "relax you guys trust me, and anyone with half a brain would make sure to put us together on the same team."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "you know very well that there are only three genin to a team."

"Meh, semantics," Naruto dismissed.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are friends," Hinata muttered.

"Probably because I'm awesome and being friends with a commoner like me pisses of your parents," was Naruto's response.

Hinata allowed herself a small smirk, "that's probably why," she agreed.

"Alright people listen up," Iruka barked. 'I want you all to remember that the Promotion Exam to Genin is next week. So from now until then you will be allowed to self-study. This is not a chance for you to laze around. I expect each and every one of you to be promoted next week. Do I make myself clear!?" Iruka asked.

"Crystal," came the room's reply.

"So what do you three want to work on then?" Naruto asked looking at his friends.

Shikamaru flopped his head on the desk, to the rest of the world it looked like he had gone to sleep but his friends knew better than that. "We need to get a look at that exam," he muttered, so quietly that they could barely hear him. "If we can get a look at the exam then we can figure out what we need to learn after. No point learning infiltration of a gang if the exam is about how to spy on a CEO."

Chouji downed the rest of his Syntho-Chips. "I'm out of food guys, want to go and get something to eat before we get started on our studying?" he asked.

"Only if your paying," Naruto laughed jumping to his feet.

Shikamaru lazily stood up, "thanks Chouji I'll pay you back sometime," he muttered.

"That will be nice. Thank you for offering Chouji," Hinata said giving the husky boy an angelic smile.

Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Chouji behind them. "I didn't mean that I'd buy you guys lunch!" he eventually cried out before racing after his friends.

…

"You guys suck," chouji whined as he looked at his empty wallet.

Naruto shrugged, "shouldn't have offered to buy us food then," he teased.

"I didn't!" Chouji snapped, stabbing his finger in Naruto's chest.

"Are you two going to keep on acting like monkeys or can we get started on planning for the exam?" Hinata asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Hinata," Naruto and Chouji apologized in unison. Three pairs of eyes then instantly turned to face Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Look we need to get a look at the exam. There are several problems to this though. One, we do not know where the files on the exam are kept or even if they are kept as hard copies or digital copies. Two, if we at any time get caught we could be in a lot of trouble. Three, for all we know the exam has not even been finalized yet. Four, the information we acquire could be useless to us. Did I miss anything?" he asked. He got three head shakes. "Did you understand that?" he asked, looking pointedly at Naruto as he asked that.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Naruto cried out in anger.

Hinata patted him softly on the back. "yes you are," she told him. "But you are our idiot."

"You guys are evil," Naruto pouted as his friends laughed at him.

"So how are we going to do this Shika?" Chouji asked his best friend after they had stopped laughing at Naruto's expense.

"We need to think about this logically. First of all the exam could be the same for every cell, for every year so we need to find out what the other cells and other years have done. If they are different then we need to find out if there is any pattern in the way the exams are done. If the exams are completely random then there is a chance that the instructor designs the exam for his own cell. We would need to get access to Iruka's work computer and maybe even gain access to his home. Lastly the exam is going to require some resources, be it of the material kind or of the personnel kind. We should have a look at the upcoming missions for genin and Chunin to see if there are any that require them in large amounts. We should also try and gain access to The Academy's payment details to see if they have bought anything unusual lately..." Shikamaru paused. Not saying a word he tapped his left temple, a sign that something could be wrong and he wanted Hinata to look with her eyes activated.

With the barest of nods Hinata activated her eyes. A second later her hand shot out, grabbing something off of Chouji's shoulder. "It appears that we have been 'bugged,'" she sneered, crushing the robotic fly in her hand.

"Damn Shino how dare he spy on us!?" Naruto shouted in outrage, jumping to his feet to storm off and find Shino and kick his ass.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Hinata told the blonde. "We are ninja it happens."

"What are we going to do now Shika?" Chouji asked the Nara.

"We continue on as we were going to," Shikamaru responded. "Though if we get the information about the exam we know just who to sell it to."

Hinata nodded, "he probably has Ino and Kiba helping him as well," she said. "We will need to move fast."

"Ok here's what we are going to do," Shikamaru said speaking quickly. "Hinata and Chouji you two are to go and speak to all of the Genin that you can find. Chouji you are to offer them a meal at one of your families restaurants if they tell you about their tests, when they took it and what cell they were in. Hinata you need to make sure they aren't lying," the two nodded before rushing off. "I am going to try and gain access to Iruka's computer, while I do that I'll also pull up information on where he lives. Naruto I need you to wait topside. When I find out where he lives I'll give you a call and you are to rush over to his residence and try and break in. Remember we don't want to get caught so be smart, be careful. Find out anything that you think will be useful and do not leave any traces," Shikamaru ordered.

Naruto nodded, "don't worry Shika, piece of cake," he called as he rushed off towards the elevators.

…

Iruka lived in the seventy fourth floor of an average apartment building in an average area of the city. It was not by any means a wealthy area but it could have also been a lot worse, it was as close to middle-class as people got these days. Naruto knew that there was more to it than meets the eye.

A few of the homeless that were milling around asking for money, food and drugs were a lot healthier than any homeless had the right to be.

The lobby of the apartment complex consisted of several state of the art security cameras, they were scuffed up a bit to look old but Naruto could easily tell what they were.

"The building probably has some gang, Mafia or Yakuza protection," Naruto thought to himself as he stepped into the elevator and made his way to Iruka's floor.

The hallway was bland, plain and boring, just what one would expect of the average apartment complex however there were a few signs that gave away it was something more. There were camera's set up so that there were almost no blind spots anywhere on the floor. A few of the walls had holes in them that looked suspiciously like bullet holes and a few of the doors had fail-secure magnetic locks. This meant that the door would stay locked unless a current of electricity was running through them. Cutting the building's power would do nothing for it and by the time it took Naruto to jury-rig a 'key' he would have easily been spotted on camera.

Naruto let out a small grin of excitement, _"if he was smart then he would have gotten his balcony alarmed as well. So I can't go through the front door, I can't go through the back door so then what do I do?"_ he internally mused.

His grin widened as an idea came to him and he got back in the elevator. _'I just go through the front door,"_ he internally laughed.

Down, down, down, down Naruto went until the elevator stopped at the lowest floor, the basement. Walking out of the elevator he considered the area around him, how should he go about it? _"Ahh fuck it."_

Without any hesitance Naruto went and banged on the door that was obviously the super's office.

"'hat da fuck 'ou wan'?" an obviously drunk man asked as he poked his head out into the hallway and glared blearily at Naruto.

Naruto ignored the drunk's murmurs and looked past him into the office. Normally the average super's, super intendant's, office would be a small cramped space that could only fit a tiny desk and a few tools. It did not normally house a large monitor with over a hundred camera feeds all showing at once. Naruto was a bit disturbed to notice that a few was off a shower.

Decision made Naruto swiftly reached up, grabbed the drunk super's head and bashed it against the wall, knocking him out. "I just need access to your camera feed," he said with a grin.

Naruto stepped into the room, dragged the unconscious super into it and closed the door before moving to the camera console.

"Hmm let's see, let's see," Naruto muttered to himself. "Floor seventy four, floor seventy four where are..ah there you are!" he announced once he found the specific camera feeds for floor seventy four. "Now let's just turn the camera's off and get going."

After making sure to tie up the super and gag him, Naruto left the office. Once more he made his way to the seventy fourth floor. Checking that the coast was clear he got into action.

He pulled his JUMP-board out of his bag and quickly opened up the panelling on it, exposing the wires and parts within. Ignoring most of it Naruto rerouted the power source to a few wires which he unhooked from the board. Grinning like a maniac Naruto held the two wires to the fail-secure magnetic lock. The good news is that the door unlocked, bad news….Naruto was extra crispy.

Naruto could almost feel his nerves destroying themselves as thousands of volts of electricity raced through them. His heart was alternating between a million beats a second to none. His muscles tensed, his hair stood on end, his eyes dilated and by all rights Naruto should have died. He couldn't explain it though, he didn't die, it didn't even hurt. Sure the electricity was running wildly through his body but then it...wasn't. It was still there but it wasn't running wildly anymore, it was working with his body. Fixing his damaged nerves, controlling his heart rate and improving...Naruto wasn't sure what it was improving but it was improving. Then there was the energy. e felt as if he had the biggest sugar rush in the history of the world and Naruto loved it.

Moving as fast as he could Naruto opened Iruka's door and moved inside, his eyes darting all over the place, taking in everything and noting what was important and what wasn't. There was laundry scattered all over the place but it was all clean, if any of it was moved then Iruka would probably know that he had an intruder. The walls were spartan, no posters no calendars no nothing. The layout of the room was spartan as well, functional but nothing else. Moving quickly and carefully Naruto jumped around the laundry and made his way down one the side hallway. Three doors, one for a bedroom, one for a bathroom and the third was a spare bedroom, the spare bedroom was also where all of Iruka's shinobi gear was hidden.

Naruto stepped into Iruka's bedroom and surveyed the room carefully and quickly. The computer on the desk was a serviceable, large storage one but it was old, not very secure. Either Iruka kept it off line or he didn't use it at all. Naruto's money was that Iruka didn't use it at all.

Carefully opening draw after draw and checking their contents he found many things. He found a hidden blade in four different places, he found a note from some woman saying, 'I had fun. We should meet up for coffee again sometime. Xoxo Anko,' he found a credstick with over fifty thousand credits on it and he found a secret compartment. A secret compartment where a slim, top of the line computer was held.

After activating the computer the first thing Naruto did was to deactivate the internet, just in case Iruka had it set to alert him every time it was activated, and began to slowly, methodically search through all of the files. It was a bit odd that Iruka hadn't had a password for his computer but it became apparent very quickly that his important files were password protected instead. Making a note of all the password protected files Naruto began to search through the rest, trying to find some valuable information or maybe a clue to what the passwords could be. An important date, a name, a code, anything.

It turned out the password to one of the files was Anko, another three files had their date of creation as the password but Naruto was unable to find the other passwords. It did not matter, Naruto had what he needed.

The first file was just a number of information about runs that Iruka had done. Their were no specifics and each run had a name that meant nothing to Naruto, what did matter to the teen though was the pay. "HOLY SHIT! Why the hell is he teaching us when he could be earning this?" Naruto shouted out in shock. "no, it's not relevant," he muttered, shaking his head, "I still need to find the exam details."

Another folder only contained his planner for the next few weeks. The third file was actually a folder that contained several messages from the Kage. Finding it a bit strange that the Kage. would be sending Iruka messages directly Naruto made a note off the folder and searched the last file which thankfully WAS the details of the Promotion Exam. "Shika and the rest are gonna love me," Naruto grinned as he attached his wrist computer to Iruka's computer and began to download the Promotion Exam details along with the messages from the Kage.

Once everything was done, Naruto turned Iruka's computer back off and returned it to it's hidden compartment. After a quick check to make sure that everything was back to normal he left the apartment, made sure the door locked again and went to check on the super, who was thankfully still unconscious. After untying the super and pouring some beer on him, starting up all the camera's, wiping any footage that needed wiping, Naruto made his way back to Higurashi and back to The Academy.

…

"You guys are gonna love me!" Naruto exclaimed as he met up with his three friends.

"So I take it you got everything," Shikamaru asked, getting a nod from the blonde. "what about you two? Find anything out?" he asked Hinata and Chouji.

"Yeah some bastard has no sense of taste!" Chouji yelled out angrily.

"No we found nothing," Hinata put in. "None of the genin were willing to tell us anything that wasn't a lie. Good news is that the test most certainly does not involve swimming in a radioactive volcano," she finished deadpan.

"Good I was worried about that," Shikamaru replied dryly. "So Naruto you got everything? You didn't leave any traces?"

"it was easy as pie," Naruto grinned, waving Shikamaru's concerns off airily.

Shikamaru nodded, "good my mistress will be pleased."

"What do you mea…," Hinata's words were cut off as she found herself completely unable to move, the same with Naruto and Chouji.

Shikamaru pulled out his phone and dialled a number, his three friends mimicking his actions though without the phone. "I have the information mistress," he said into the phone.

His three friends didn't hear exactly what had been said over the other end but the look of pure bliss that appeared on Shikamaru's face was enough for them. After a few seconds Shikamaru hung up the phone and the four were left waiting in complete silence.

"Heh it worked just as you said, Ino," came Kiba's rough voice.

Naruto growled in his throat at that. He had never liked Kiba and Kiba had never liked him. Kiba was an Inuzuka and like all Inuzuka they had their DNA altered in the womb to that of a more feral nature. Some parts of a wolf, some of a cat, some of a gorilla and a few other animals that Naruto didn't recognize. The Inuzuka were walking Frankenstein's monsters and they were just as tough. A few of the Inuzukas would also take a mutated animal as a pet and companion, Akamaru was Kiba's and when a dog had six legs, an insect like shell, no eyes and drooled some sort of acid...well it was no longer a dog to Naruto. However none of this was why Naruto and Kiba hated each other. To put it simply Naruto thought Kiba was a thug and Kiba thought Naruto was an ass.

"With Shikamaru's brains helping us it was only logical," came Shino's bland reply.

If you wanted to spy on someone, bug some one and keep surveillance then you hired an Aburame. A single Aburame would create and control an entire hive of their miniature insect like drones with ease. They drones were also very realistic and as such it was almost impossible to tell an Aburame's fly drone from an actual fly.

"And you're saying that we wouldn't have been able to do this without my dear Shika?" came Ino's pouting voice as the other blonde in Naruto's cell came into view.

At the sight of her Naruto could hear the grunts and growls coming from Chouji as he fought against his invisible binds. Hinata didn't make a sound but she would be doing the same, it was pointless though, Yamanka Ino was an Abnorm.

Abnorm, Freak, Monster, Kraft. They had hundreds of different names and few of them were polite. No one is sure exactly when Abnorms came to be but one day they were there. In a world of cybernetics, gene splicing and mutated beasts Abnorms were not so much different so people allowed them to just go about their day. Then one Abnorm walked into the middle of Times Square in New York and after five minutes there was no more Times Square.

Sometimes being an Abnorm would run n the family. The Nara's were all Abnorms with the power to manipulate shadows. It was this power that allowed Shikamaru to bind his friends like he did.

Ino's power did not run in her family but it was one of the most potentially dangerous powers in existence. Ino could look a person in the eye and they would be hers, her slave, her minion, her puppet. This was not absolute and it was not permanent, a bit of sleep and the puppet would regain their free will but it was still very much a dangerous power. Ino could make anyone do anything, flash the entire world, kill yourself, betray your friends only the Hyuuga with their cybernetic eyes were immune to such a power. Hinata would be ok but Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru were fucked.

"It is possible that we would have accomplished this just less likely," Shino responded in his emotionless voice.

"Come one let's just get this over with already," Kiba whined. "then we can make these idiots embarrass themselves. Let's make them run through the streets naked or something," he added excitedly, drooling slightly as he did.

Ino shook her head, a small smirk on her face. "While that would be funny I can't afford for Iruka to find out what I have done. I'll just take the data and wipe their memories of the data. Little miss princess hasn't had a look at the data yet and they would never dare to rat me out or it will get out that Naruto over here broke into Iruka's apartment. Besides this way we can also sell the data back to them, for a price," here Ino broke into giggles. "You know Naruto is a little cute but having one of my puppets lick me out is just so boring. Maybe that could be his price for the data."

If Naruto was capable of killing people with just a look then Ino would be dead a hundred times over by now.

"Oh gross!" Kiba complained, gagging at the thought.

"Mistress I won't be able to hold them for much longer," Shikamaru informed Ino.

Ino giggled again, "oh right silly me." She slowly sauntered over to Naruto, making sure to sway her hips a little as she did before looking Naruto deep in the eye. "Look into my eyes cutie," she whispered in a low seductive voice. "Stare into them as you feel yourself falling deeper and deeper, your will crumbling away more and more as you fall deeper and deeper. Soon there will be nothing left but your desire to serve your mistress."

Naruto was unable to look away from Ino's eyes and even if he could he didn't want to. Once you looked into those eyes you were hers, there was no resistance, you did not want to resist. You just wanted to stare into her big blue eyes, allowing them to take you in and strip away your will. Strip away your will. "I live to serve mistress," Naruto told her, pure bliss filling his every pore.

"Shika you can release him now," Ino told Shikamaru. Once Naruto's bindings were gone Ino leaned forward and kissed him fiercely, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Naruto returned in kind, not because he enjoyed it but because it pleased his mistress for him to do so. After she was finished Ino patted Naruto on the cheek, "good boy," she whispered. "Now move over to little miss princess and makes sure to hold her tight. Kiba will help you while I deal with fatty."

Naruto nodded and moved to do as his mistress told him though something was off. Naruto didn't know what it was but something was different than it should be. _"I'm probably not moving fast enough,"_ he decided and with a wide smile he rushed to Hinata's side making sure to grab a hold of her and hold her tight for when Shikamaru dropped his bindings.

A few moments later Chouji was under Ino's control and he, Kiba and Naruto were all holding Hinata tight as Shikamaru dropped the bindings.

"YOU BITCH WHEN I GET FREE I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Hinata screamed at Ino, thrashing in the boys grips.

Naruto frowned slightly at her screams, why would she want to hurt is mistress? Weren't they friends?

"AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME YOU MUTATED SACK OF SHIT. I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FEEL MY CHEST!" Hinata added, screaming at Kiba this time.

Naruto's frown deepened slightly more. There was that odd feeling again. It wasn't with Hinata but Naruto, something felt odd. His body felt wrong like there was too much of something and that too much was doing something.

Naruto's thoughts were pulled from the wrong feeling when he felt a hand on his wrist as Shino took his wrist computer.

"Naruto darling?" Ino asked sweetly. "What is your password?"

"It's five, four, nine, seve..." Naruto's thoughts trailed off as the wrongness surged in strength in his body, his vision blurred and he stumbled forward.

"Sorry what was that sweety?" Ino asked in that sickly sweet voice.

Naruto looked at where he was, where his hands were and he grinned. "It's none of your business bitch," he told Ino before switching on Hinata's belt.

…

…

…

So yeah that was the first actual chapter. I'm not really one for sci-fi so there were probably a few things that were done terrribly and if so please feel free to let me know and I'll try and improve on it.

As you can see no Chakra but there are Abnorms, freaks, monster and krafts.

There is also cybernetics. Gene-splicing (what happened to Kiba) Genetic mutation (what happened to the Akimichi's and Akamaru) and more.

Hope you liked it as always read, review and donate to the hungry but lazy authors fund. All the money goes to a hungry and lazy author, namely me and only me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chouji, Kiba and Naruto all let out screams of pain and shock as they felt the nerves in their bodies literally fighting against them. Naruto felt as if he would die from the pain it was so horrible. That surge of energy Naruto felt from earlier in the day and that feeling of wrongness from Ino's control was gone but in it's place was something else, something strange. Naruto had no idea how to put it, how to even phrase it but the closest that he could label the feeling as was something breaking, waking up and learning. It was a strange feeling but Naruto was currently more focused on the pain in his body. Why wouldn't it end? Why wouldn't someone put him out of his misery and kill him? Why?

Then it suddenly stopped.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Hinata's voice asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

Ino's voice responded in a cruel, mocking laugh, "he really is an idiot. All he managed to do was hurt himself."

Naruto tried to push himself to his knees but was barely able to twitch his muscles.

"He took himself, Chouji and Kiba out," came Hinata's voice, no longer soft instead it was clipped and promised nothing but pain. "Shika is exhausted and his shadows are useless, your eyes do not work against mine and Shino is a spy not a fighter." Naruto heard a quick rush of wind and a gasp of pain coming from Ino.

"MISTRESS!" Shikamaru screamed, sounding as if he was being tortured. A second later Naruto heard a dull thump.

"Just stay down Shika," Hinata whispered. There was another thump and Ino let out a loud scream of pain. "Shika is now down and your friend Shino has abandoned you," Hinata commented cruelly. "Now let's get a few facts straight. One. Don't you ever think about fucking with my friends again," she snarled and Naruto heard Ino let out another scream of pain. "Two. Don't you ever mess with my friends minds again," Ino let out another scream. "three. Naruto is an idiot but he is our idiot. Do not ever insult him or Chouji or Shika again or I will make sure to pluck your pretty little eyes out of your pretty little face. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Hinata asked, screaming the last part.

"Y-ye-yes," came Ino's sobs.

"Yes mistress, stupid bitch," Naruto could hear the sneer in her voice.

"Y-yes m-mistress," there was another thump.

"God that felt good," Hinata muttered before the sound of her footsteps moved closer to Naruto.

"Naruto can you hear me?" she asked softly.

Naruto tried to nod but his head moved only a slight fraction so he let out a small moan.

"Good. Look I am going to fix the damage that my barrier did to you. This will hurt a little bit but you should be able to move after a few minutes when it's over. Are you ready?"

Naruto groaned, he had suffered enough pain he didn't want to suffer more.

"Good," Hinata commented, obviously taking his groan as a yes. A few seconds later Naruto's body was on fire as Hinata poked several key points on his body.

"FUCKING HELL!" Naruto screamed in agony as he gained control of his body. The pain from his nerves suddenly working again was almost as bad as the pain caused by her barrier.

"...that….was faster than expected," Hinata stated in shock.

Naruto rolled over to face her, "yeah well you try having your entire body feel as if it's on fire and see how long it takes you to move," he snapped.

"Your fault for turning my barrier on," Hinata responded giving Naruto a light glare.

"and where's my thank you for saving your sorry butt?" Naruto asked, jumping to his feet.

"Where's mine for saving yours?" Hinata shot back.

"You got to kick Ino's ass isn't that enough?" Naruto asked.

Hinata paused before a small smile slowly formed on her face. "Better than my last three birthdays combined," she commented.

Naruto grinned at that before a thought crossed his mind. "So what do we do with these guys?" he asked gesturing to Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"You grab Chouji, I'll get Shika and we'll just make our way off to a different training area," Hinata decided as she already walked over to the downed Nara. "Oh and don't forget to pick up your wrist-computer from the bitch," she called.

Naruto stared at the downed, slightly twitching form of Chouji. "Of course I'm the one who has to carry him," he sighed before moving to do as he was told.

…

"Well that was troublesome," Shikamaru complained once the four friends were together again, and conscious, not twitching and free from Ino's mind control.

"So how'd she get you anyway Shika?" Chouji asked, once more munching on a packet of Syntho-Chips.

"Kiba attacked me just after we separated," Shikamaru replied casually, though Naruto, Hinata and Chouji noticed his hands ball into fists. "He grabbed me and held me down while Ino did her thing."

"Don't worry, Hinata made sure to make Ino pay," Naruto told his friend, trying to help him cheer up.

"I just wish I had done more to the mutt as well," Hinata added a dark look on her face.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "What information did you find Naruto?" his three friends knew it was an effort to change the subject.

Naruto gave a small grin as he held up his wrist-computer and in putted the password. "oh you know a little of this, a little of that and all of the information necessary for the promotion exam," he said as he opened up the necessary file and showed his three friends just what would be happening for the exam.

The exam was not just one exam it was several. Each student would be given the choice of choosing from each of the many exams and then would be required to finish it within a certain amount of time depending on which exam they chose. The exams varied wildly from speciality to speciality, from infiltration to assassination to hacking to theft to interrogation to so much more. However it appeared that each exam had several different variations in an attempt to stop several students from having to compete for the same task.

After the group was finished going over the information for the exam Shikamaru spoke up, a plan already in mind. "There is nothing that states we can not work together so I suggest each of us decides on a different type of exam so that we can team up when necessary," he announced. "I will take the hacking exam, I suggest that Chouji takes infiltration, Naruto takes Theft and Hinata takes Assassination."

"Why don't you take Assassination?" Hinata asked, "your skills with a long range rifle would make it easy for you."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Hacking is easy enough for me and it has the shortest time so I can finish that off quickly and give you guys support," was his response. Everyone nodded in understanding.

The exams would be easy enough Naruto realised and Shikamaru had chosen the exams best suited for each person. Chouji with his kind featured and open looking face was an extremely capable infiltrator despite the Akimichi groups combat heavy abilities. Hinata's barrier would protect her from pretty much every attack and she could kill people with just a touch so assassination and combat were her speciality. Shikamaru's brains made hacking a walk in the park for him though he could use a rifle and his shadows to help defend himself and his allies if need be. Naruto was born to break and enter, he was easily capable of finding a way into almost any building without being seen and had a talent for just knowing when, where and why there was something 'off' about a room and where the valuables were stored. The exam would be easy as all hell.

"So here's what we are going to do," Shikamaru announced. "We will spend the next week going over all of the exam variations that we can get. We will memorize everything we can and when possible we will do surveillance. If we offer to give Shino the exam information then we can get him to help with the surveillance as well."

"FUCK THAT!" Naruto shouted out angrily. "Why should we work with Shino, that bastard!?"

"I don't feel comfortable working with him as well Shika," Chouji added.

"We can do this without the bug's help," Hinata agreed.

Shikamaru sighed, "I know you don't like asking him for help but Shino is more capable at re-con and surveillance than we are. He is also very logical and will help us if given enough incentive."

"He'll just tell Ino and Kiba though," Naruto pouted.

Shikamaru sighed again, "fine we won't ask him for help. Troublesome friends."

Hinata gave a small smile and wrapped her arm around the lazy Nara. "We may be troublesome but you still love us," she teased.

Shikamaru didn't say anything as his friends laughed at the blush that was covering his face.

…

Naruto's home would have been a large, wide open space if it wasn't for all of the junk that was littered everywhere. What was once an abandoned bank had been turned into a home long ago. The home had then been turned into a workshop for his mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina had been a programmer and a cyberware developer long ago, she was said to be one of the best there was if a little unorthodox in her methods. Naruto was unsure exactly what his mother had done but she had gotten herself on Konoha's radar and eventually a team of shinobi was sent to kill her. The team was wiped out and another one was sent. They were wiped out as well. Eventually the Kage himself decided to give Kushina a little 'visit.' No one knew exactly what had happened but the Kage left alive and unharmed, so too did Kushina. Konoha left Kushina relatively alone after that but only with a few stipulations. Kushina would be watched twenty four seven. If she created any program or wearer it would be for the benefit of Konoha and only for the benefit of Konoha and finally her son, Uzumaki Naruto would become a Konoha shinobi or they would both be killed. It was because of Kushina that most of Konoha hated Naruto, not that he blamed her.

Truth be told Naruto did not hate Konoha for what they had done to his mom and he did not hate Kushina for what she had done. Kushina was his mom and she always would be but ever since Naruto could remember she was just this broken woman who wasted her days away. She didn't go out, she didn't create anything she just did nothing. It was Naruto's dream to become Kage so that he could free his mom from her prison, maybe then she would show some life.

Naruto picked his way through the junk on the floor until he came across the sight of his mom holding up a piece of junk, an out dated cyber-arm. She was staring at it intently as her fingers went over it, taking it apart bit by bit, faster than Naruto would have thought anyone else was capable of doing. This was not an unusual sight, Kushina in some sort of rebellion against Konoha had refused to create any sort of cyberware but she would spend her time dismantling everything that came within reach and then putting it back together again, only it would be faulty, incapable of working at all.

"I'm home," Naruto told her weakly. The sight of his mom always made him feel weak. She used to be a vibrant, beautiful woman according to the few pictures he had found of her but now...now she was just a gaunt, sickly looking individual with an obsession of dismantling everything that came within reach. She hardly ever even noticed Naruto even when he was standing in front of her.

Kushina just kept on dismantling the arm, completely unaware of her son's presence.

"The Promotion Exam is next week," Naruto tried, "I'm going to be a real Shinobi soon."

Kushina made no sign that she had even heard him.

"You remember Ino?" he asked quietly. "She used her powers on me today….something happened and I was able to break free."

Naruto was shocked to see Kushina's mouth move. He couldn't hear what it was that she had said, only caught something about 'humans.'

"I almost died today," Naruto told her, "got electrocuted really badly."

Kushina shook her head and mumbled something about, "power redirected," and, "not freeing limiters," and some other words and phrases that didn't seem to make sense to Naruto.

"You don't care at all do you?" he asked her pathetically. "Your son was hypnotized and almost died but you don't care do you?"

Kushina didn't say anything else, just finished dismantling the arm and then set to work putting it back together again.

Naruto just stared at her, trying to ignore the tears gathering in his eyes before he rushed towards his room.

…

It was late that night while Naruto was going over all of the exam details that he remembered something. He remembered all about the messages Iruka shared with the Kage. Wondering just what was so important that the Kage was talking to Iruka about Naruto opened up the files and had a look.

Date: 17/08/2072

Subject: New mission details

From: Kage-sama

You are required for a long term undercover mission in The Academy. You are to take the place of a Chunin level teacher and keep an eye on P9. You are to evaluate P9's capacity, learning potential and if P9 is aware of it's circumstance. You are to make sure that P9 never learns hacking or any computer based skills.

You are to be given the handle 'Iruka' for this mission.

Weekly reports on P9's status are required.

"So Iruka's not even his actual name?" Naruto asked aloud. "Weird. I wonder what this P9 is? Must be something special if the Kage is interested in it. Though it's strange that Iruka started to teach in the same year as me, I wonder if P9 is actually one of people in my cell?" Naruto shrugged and decided to keep on reading.

Date: 25/ 03/ 2073

Subject: Mission Report, six four

From: Iruka

P9 has shown no signs of higher intelligence and has even proven it's self to be one of the less intelligent members of it's cell. Several tests have shown that P9 learns at a rate slightly above par with the average human despite it's situation, however P9 is below par for the improved humans that are our Shinobi or Shinobi-to-be.

Despite P9's lesser intelligence it has shown it's self to have perfect reflexes, able to react instantly to whatever has happened in a way that even I would be hard pressed to copy. I will conduct more tests in effort to determine if this can be improved.

"Wonder if he's talking about Kiba," Naruto mused. "lesser intelligence certainly fits him to a T and he always did well on the physical tests."

Date: 19/12/2075

Subject: Mission Information

From: Kage-sama

The Yamanaka has been found to be a 'gifted' individual with the ability of mind-control. The powers works through eye contact and as such to keep yourself out of the Yamanaka's powers you will be required to have a pair of cyber-eyes implanted if you do not have some implanted already.

It is unknown what will become of P9 if Yamanaka attempts to control it, you will need to dissuade Yamanaka from using her abilities on P9.

Date: 11/05/2076

Subject: Mission report, one nine zero

From: Iruka

P9 has proven it's self to be a constantly tardy and lax shinobi-to-be. Almost every day P9 has been late and almost every day it will fall asleep during a lecture. Despite P9's skills I would be tempted to ask for P9 to be removed from the program and silenced accordingly if it was not for P9's status and situation.

P9 has gained several friendships with several individuals from Konoha allied groups. It's loyalty to Konoha is all but absolute for the time being, though I advise not doing anything too drastic for fear of P9 losing all loyalty and thus all usefulness to Konoha.

"Fuck it sounds like this P9 is seriously being played with. Poor thing," Naruto murmured. "I wonder just what is so special about it anyway."

Date: 11/08/2077

Subject: P9's Promotion Exam

From: Kage-sama

Due to P9's skills and temperament I have devised a special Promotion Exam for it. P9's exam is to gain access to the penthouse apartment of the apartment building known as Mirror's Reflection. No information is to be given to P9 about the building or it's inhabitants all P9 is to be told is that it is to gain access and it is to place an object in the penthouse safe at one am the following morning. The object will be delivered to you just before the Promotion Exam starts.

P9 is not to be allowed any assistance with the Promotion Exam.

Date: 11/08/2077

Subject: P9's Promotion Exam

From: Iruka

With all due respect Kage-sama I have watched over P9 for the last five years. P9 is skilled I will admit that but P9 is also reckless, irresponsible and only sixteen years of age. It is unreasonable to believe that P9 could accomplish this mission without fatality.

I humbly request that you reconsider for if P9 is forced to follow through with this mission then all of our time and resources would have been wasted.

Date: 11/08/2077

Subject: P9's Promotion Exam

From: Kage-sama

I did not ask for your opinion. I gave an order and you will follow through with it.

Date: 11/08/2077

Subject: P9's Promotion Exam

From: Iruka

I apologise Kage-sama. It will be done as you ordered.

Naruto looked up from his wrist-computer as he finished reading through all of the messages. The Kage sounded like a bastard to him and Naruto was curious just what was so dangerous about Mirror's Reflection? "I still have a week until the exam I may as well have a look at it," he decided. "Still I wonder just who and what is this P9?"

…

Naruto stared at Mirror's Reflection in shock. What the hell was the Kage thinking? There was no way that a student of The Academy could break into this place! None at all! The lobby of the place was occupied with ten men, all of them armed and all of them obviously Mafia. There were several men wandering outside, all of them also Mafia. The neighbouring buildings also appeared to be under Mafia. control and the electronic security would be top-notch. Anyone who tried to sneak in with only a day to plan would be summarily executed. Naruto did not know just who P9 was but he only had one thing to say for it, "may you rest in peace."

...

"Are you guys ready for the exams?" Hinata asked her three friends as the gathered near The Academy.

"It was troublesome but I managed to memorize everything," Shikamaru muttered.

"Same," Naruto grinned, "I remembered everything as well!" and it was true. Naruto was not sure why but he was capable of remembering every single thing he had seen or learnt in the last week, it was a bit strange but pretty cool.

"I'm ready," Chouji said around a mouthful of syntho-chips. "I made sure to bring a few extra snacks with me today just in case."

"Good let's go!" Hinata exclaimed surprisingly sounding excited.

"Heh this'll be a piece of cake," Naruto said happily as they all walked into The Academy.

…

Naruto stared at the mission folder in his hands. He didn't need to go through all of the documents to know what the mission was. The words 'Mirror's Reflection' that appeared halfway down the page caught his eye and he just knew what he would have to do. Naruto had only one response to that, "MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" he cursed.

* * *

So another chapter is done.

Surprise Kushina is alive!

Now i'm sure you all know P9 is Naruto but do you know just what Naruto is in this story?

As always read, review and remember these famous words...puppy power!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto gathered his gear, gathered the backpack that came with his mission folder and left The Academy.

"Hey Naruto, where you going?" Chouji asked from behind him.

Naruto plastered a weak grin on his face before turning around, "just figured I'd do some re-con for my mission," he told his friend. "I've got a week to do it so I figured that I'd just watch over the place for a day or two before starting anything."

Chouji gave Naruto a slow nod, "Okay but give us a call if you need anything," he told his friend.

"Will do," Naruto lied before quickly turning around and heading for the elevators. "I hope I see you guys again," he muttered under his breath.

Once in the elevator Naruto allowed himself to let go of what little composure he had. "FUCKING HELL!" he screamed punching the wall. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING HELL!" Naruto kept punching the wall, intent on destroying it, destroying something if it would make him feel better.  
Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the lobby level. Several civilians were there watching as Naruto furiously pounded against the steel wall of the elevator. "What the fuck do you want?" he snarled at them.

The civilians just walked away, to a different elevator.

Naruto gave the wall one last punch and made his way out of the elevator, out of the lobby and into the street. Pulling out his JUMP-board he hopped onto it and sped off.

…

Back at his home Naruto strode angrily through all of the junk n the floor, kicking it out of the way when it felt appropriate, passed by his mom without a word and walked into his room, falling on his bed and pulling out his mission folder. He had some planning to do.

If Naruto had his way then he wouldn't be doing the Promotion Exam right now, he would have just told Iruka that he failed, he couldn't do it but there was a problem with that. That problem was the words at the bottom of the files that stated, 'in-completion or failure to pass this exam will result in the operatives termination,' simply put Konoha would kill him.

He also entertained the thought of running but if he was this P9 or whatever it was then the Kage had spent a lot of resources on him and he would not be allowed to escape, they would hunt him down and they would kill him. "What am I going to do?" he mumbled to himself.

Naruto shook his head once more, "let's go through the files again. Maybe there's something that I missed."

The files simply put said that Naruto was to gain entrance to the penthouse of Mirror's Reflection, he was to place the bag in the safe and pull the tag, he was then to leave the building and report back to Iruka the next morning. The bag was not to be opened, he was to place it at exactly One am. and he was not allowed any outside help on the mission.

"Nothing about gaining entry unseen or not creating a scene," Naruto mused, his anxiety, anger and worry gone as he focused on the mission. "Though all of the nearby buildings are Mafia controlled so doing so is equal to suicide. It claims that I'm not allowed outside help however there should be no problems if I get some specialized gear, wish I had the Hyuuga's belt but maybe she can help… fuck I guess I'm going to do this," he muttered.

Naruto jumped to his feet and prepared to head out, grabbing all of his credits as he did so. "Been sent on a suicide mission. Don't wait up," he told his mom as he walked out of the house/bank.

…

"OPEN THE FUCK UP!" Naruto yelled as he banged against the steel apartment door. The door swung open and Naruto found the barrel of a gun staring him in the face.

"This is one of the few days off I get a month. Care to explain why the hell you are banging on my door Naruto-kun?" a female voice snarled.

Naruto pushed the gun away from his face, "I'm being sent on a suicide and I need some gear, hopefully it won't be so suicidal with your help," he told the brunette who was strangely dressed in a panda onesie.

She rolled her eyes before holstering her gun, "what type of mission and what are you after?" she asked as she stepped to the side, allowing Naruto entrance to her apartment.

"B&E," he told his friend. "I will also need to gain access to a high-security safe so if you have any 'passkeys' that would be useful. I also may need to worry about lasers, motion detectors and dogs depending on how paranoid the guy is." Naruto paused before adding on in a pleading tone, "I really need your help Tenten."

Tenten was the adopted daughter of Higurashi's CEO, she was also one of their premier scientists. She had originally tried out for a position as one of Konoha's Shinobi but due to her heavy reliance on weapons and technology Tenten had never focussed on her skills enough to pass her Promotion Exam. She now worked at Higurashi's and would develop weapons and equipment in her free time which she would either sell to the company, Konoha or on the black market.

"We slept together that one time and now you think that I'll help you with every little problem," she groused good naturedly. "Fine I'll help you, but you better pay me back."

"Thanks Tenten," Naruto grinned grabbing his friend into a bear-hug.

"Can't…..breath….air," Tenten gasped.

"Ah...sorry," Naruto muttered awkwardly as he pulled away from Tenten.

"No...no problem," Tenten replied with a red face as she tried to fill her lungs with as much air as possible.

"So you'll help me?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Tenten nodded and walked into her apartment, through the living room to a side door that opened up into a large workshop, Naruto followed behind her. "Yeah yeah I'll help you. You've told me what you need to expect but what else? Do you need to create a diversion and if so how? Do you need anything for your friends? Do you need any weapons or armour? What do you need Naruto-kun?" she asked as she turned around and stared at him intently.

Naruto gave a small shrug, "you know me I never really liked weapons, more of an up close and personal type of guy….Got any stun-gloves?" he asked only to get a nod in reply. "I can't really alert anyone so a diversion is out but maybe a few smoke grenades and some infra-red goggles so that I can see through them," he added. "Also If you have it I would like some Chameleon Armour."

Tenten nodded and began to move around, gathering items. "Got almost everything, no chameleon Armour Per Se but I have some Chameleon Clothes, pants and a hoody. Your shoes, hands, face and whatever you are carrying will be visible from the right angle and you won't have any kevlar protection but it's the best I can do right now," she said giving him an apologetic smile. "I'll also add in a few emp grenades. They'll fuck with your JUMP-board and your infra-red goggles but they'll fuck with everyone else's shit as well." Tenten dropped a pile of gear on the workbench in front of Naruto, "anything else Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Thanks Tenten you're the best," Naruto said giving her a wide smile. "How much do I owe you?"

"Just pay me back after your mission is over," Tenten replied her cheeks tinged pink.

"Tenten you know this is a suicide run right? I probably won't be coming back," he told her softly.

"You better come back mister," Tenten ordered fiercely. "I expect to get paid for all of this crap. If you don't come back alive then I will hunt you down and kick your ass. Got it!?"

Naruto gave her a weak smile and picked up all of his things, storing them in his backpack. "I got it Tenten," he told her softly. "I'll make sure to come and visit you straight after I finish my mission."

"You better Naruto-Kun," she said faux imperiously.

Naruto just gave her a small smile and headed for the door, he did his best to ignore the sobbing that started up behind him.

…

As Naruto walked along the street past Mirror's Reflection he carefully surveyed the building. There were too many Mafia guards in the foyer of the building to even think of going in that way and there were too many milling around outside to even think of climbing up the drain pipes or fire escape. _"What to do what to do?"_ Naruto thought to himself absently as he looked up at the building. _"Huh that may work...no way it's that easy is it? Now just how the hell do I get up there? It's not like I can climb walls or fly or jump from building to building…."_ Naruto allowed a wide grin to cover his face. "I may just be able to do this," he muttered to himself before walking off.

After surveying all of the nearby buildings and deciding which direction would be best to go from and where he could start from a building that was not Mafia run Naruto found himself on the top of an eight hundred and ninety two story building. "Hinata is right," he sighed. "I am a fucking idiot."

Cursing softly to himself he took several steps back from the building ledge, until he was on the other side of the rooftop. Dropping his JUMP-board onto the roof, he got on it and prepared himself.

The next building was not too far away, in fact it would be an easy jump to make even without the benefit of his JUMP-board. It was also shorter than this building by almost twenty stories and even with the JUMP-board vertical propulsion to cushion the fall he still had a good chance of seriously injuring himself. "I really, really am a fucking idiot," he sighed once again before pushing himself forward. His JUMP-board quickly picking up speed as it raced forward, when it reached the edge of the building Naruto didn't bother jumping as he didn't want to over shoot and instead he just let it go flying forward, off of the building.

His life did not flash before his eyes, time did not stop momentarily or slowdown. Naruto just fell and then he landed on the roof of the next building, his JUMP-board hitting it with a loud thud and pain raced through his legs. Naruto was about to allow himself a smile at the fact that he was not currently dead or crippled when the JUMP-board rose off of the ground slightly and once more shot forward.

Reacting more on reflex than thought Naruto kicked the JUMP-board into the air and onto the next building and the next one and the next one until he had only one more jump to make. _"Okay not too high or too low as that could be bad,"_ he thought to himself. _"I need to get this right or I'm dead."_

Naruto once more kicked his JUMP-board into the air but this time instead of just letting himself fly forward he instead turned his JUMP-board off, quickly grabbed it in his arms and tried to curl as much into a ball as was humanly possible just before he went flying right through the open balcony door. End over end Naruto rolled until he crashed into the opposite wall. "Fuck I hope I didn't wake anyone up," he muttered as he slowly tried to pull himself to his feet.

Naruto heard the tell-tale click of a gun. "oh don't worry," a sweet voice said. "I was already up, just getting a late night snack, you know how it is," the voice commented casually, "and then this young man comes flying through my balcony door, never mind that we are more than seven hundred stories up, and suddenly bangs into my wall, almost causing my favourite painting to drop. So tell me young man, what should I do with you?" the voice asked coldly.

Naruto felt himself still at the voice's words. If he moved then he had no doubt that the woman, because her voice was clearly feminine, would shoot. Even if he survived and was able to take her out it would still alert everyone in the building that there was an intruder. "You could just let me go," Naruto tried.

The woman gave a small snort of amusement, "funny one aren't you young man," she commented. "Sorry but I think that you will be staying right there for now. Move and I'll shoot you," she warned.

Naruto didn't say anything.

He heard a few footsteps and then the lights were turned on."Stand up, back against the wall and hands above your head," the woman ordered.

Naruto did as he was told, getting a good look at the woman as he did so. She was only slightly taller than him, had brown hair that reached the floor, green eyes though one was completely covered by her hair, she had a coy smirk on her face that did not fit the situation at all, she was also only wearing a blue pair of panties and a shirt that was barely concealing anything. Naruto noted with great interest that it was a cold night and that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Like what you see?" she asked teasingly.

Naruto blushed bright red and did his best to ignore her question, "what are you going to do with me?" he asked instead.

The woman's smirk widened, "you know I just might have my way with you. After all why else would you be in a woman's apartment in the middle of the night?" she asked suggestively.

"Just passing through," Naruto responded, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his face.

"Thought so," the woman responded seriously, all hints of humour gone. "Why else would you find yourself here, wearing Chameleon Clothing, with stun-gloves on your hands, several smoke and emp grenades strapped to your belt and two suspicious looking bags, one over each shoulder? What are you here for?" she asked again, this time the threat in her voice clear.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, this woman, whoever she was, was a professional if she could discern all of that in a short amount of time. She was not meant to be taken lightly. "Just looking for the bathroom," Naruto joked weakly.

The woman did not look amused. "Very slowly you are to use one hand to drop each of your bags to the floor, if your hands go anywhere near your belt or I think for a second that you will try anything then I shoot," she ordered. "Once your bags are on the floor I want you to kick them over to me, along with your board. Am I clear?"

Naruto thought about briefly about ignoring the woman's orders and attacking her but it was pointless, wether he won or lost the mission would be over and his life forfeit. He would have to do as the woman said. "Crystal," he told her before he slowly, bit by bit did as she ordered.

The woman slowly bent down to pick up his equipment but not once did her eyes or her gun stray from him. Once she had everything bundled up in her spare arm she regarded him carefully, "I am going to move around the room in a circle, I want you to do the same mirroring my movements. When your back is to the balcony I want you to go out the door and close it while I go through your gear. If you try to run I will set of the alarm and you will be hunted down and killed. If you try anything I will set off the alarm and you will be hunted down and killed. If you don't do as I say then I will just kill you myself. Any questions?" she finished.

Naruto shook his head, "no, I understand," he told her.

The woman nodded, "good," and they slowly circled each other doing as she had said.

Once Naruto was outside and the balcony door was closed he carefully thought about his situation while watching as the woman went through all of his gear. He had no chance of escaping without her setting off the alarm and blowing the whole mission. He had no chance of taking her down without her setting off the alarm and blowing the whole mission. No matter how Naruto thought about it the mission would be blown and he would end up dead. There was no chance at all.

There was a tap of the glass door and Naruto saw the woman signalling for him to comeback inside.

Once he was inside and the woman was on the opposite side of the room, her gun once again trained on him she opened to her mouth to speak. "You must be one of the youngest and most experienced mercs there are," the woman told him. "piece of advice don't carry your mission orders around with you, especially on a mission."

Naruto couldn't help it, despite the situation he just could not help it. "I knew I fucking forgot something," he muttered while face-palming.

The woman gave a small laugh at that, "well lucky for you that you did forget it," she commented. "If you hadn't then I would have no reason to keep you alive."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, "why would you keep me alive knowing what my mission is?" he asked suspiciously.

The woman ignored his question and gestured to the bag he had gotten from Iruka, "do you know what is in that bag of yours?" she asked. Not even waiting for a response she continued on, "it contains enough explosives to completely destroy the top floors of this building, when you pull that tag it will set it's self to motion sensor mode. My guess is that you are to place it in the head's safe, he opens the safe, bomb goes boom and the head is dead."

"You don't seem overly worried by that," Naruto pointed out.

The woman gave a small shrug, "count yourself lucky that you are talking to one of the few people who actually has a chance of taking over once the current head is long gone."

"So you're just going to let me go and do my job so that you can take over?" Naruto asked.

The woman shook her head, "not quite," she smirked coyly again. "you see the head has a walking stick, a very special walking stick that used to belong to the previous head and the one before him and the one before him. It was a symbol of office so to speak," she informed him. "You will get it for me."

"What makes you think I won't just leave once my job is done?" Naruto pointed out.

"Smart young man aren't you," the woman said with a wink. "Well I know for a fact that you will do it because if you do then not only will I go and distract the men watching all of the cameras I will give you the password to the head's penthouse and just for added incentive I took the battery out of your JUMP-board. If you do this for me then you get your battery back and you get to leave the same way you came in, through my balcony door." The woman lowered her gun and held out one of her hands, "so do we have a deal?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, after quickly making sure that his stun-glove would not shock her he shook her hand, "we have a deal," he told her. There was no other way to do it, if he disagreed then the woman would set off the alarm but if he went along with it then he would be getting some help. He may just survive this after all.

Once the handshake was over and the deal confirmed the woman casually sat down on her sofa and regarded Naruto. "What is your number?" she asked suddenly.

Naruto froze, here this beautiful woman who had just previously held him at gun point was asking for his number. "Err what?" he asked eloquently.

The woman seemed to find amusement in his response, "I will need to message you when the men watching the camera's are distracted so again what is your number?" she asked.

"Oh...right," Naruto muttered in realization. He gave her his number.

"And your name?" she asked, "I'm Terumi Mei by the way but you can just call me Mei-chan," she finished with a wink.

"Ah...um...Naruto," he responded nervously, blushing bright red. Naruto may have been trained as a shinobi but that didn't mean he was immune to the effects of women, especially beautiful women like Mei.

"A cute name for such a cute young man," she teased before slowly pulling herself to her feet. "Well Naru-kun I'm just going to slip into something more suitable for going outside in. Don't peek on me okay," she teased before walking to her bedroom, blowing him a kiss just before she stepped inside. Naruto was sure that the sway in her hips was just to tease him, not that he was complaining the view _**was**_ amazing after all.

A few minutes later in Mei returned in a very tight pair of blue shorts, a striped blue shirt and a blue fedora, Naruto noticed she still wasn't wearing a bra and she was still feeling chilly. "You really like blue don't you," he commented trying to take his mind, and eyes, of off her assets.

Mei just smirked but didn't comment on it, "you just wait here," she told him. "I'll message you with the password when the guards are busy, make sure to message me when you are back here okay Naru-kun."

"Will do," Naruto assured her.

Mei gave him a small nod and headed for the door, "feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen while I'm gone," she offered before walking out into the hallway.

Naruto stared at the place where she had previously been for a few minutes. "Sometimes I think women are from another planet," he muttered. "Why else would they be so confusing?"

Not getting any response Naruto went and made himself a sandwich while he waited for Mei's message.

…

…

…

Another chapter done and the Promotion Exam is still not over. I'm actually having fun with this story.

Anyway Mei is Mafia and Tenten made an appearance as well.

I hope you all are enjoying this and as always read, review and PULL THE LEVER KRONK!….wrong lever Kronk.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Naruto got Mei's message he gathered his gear, checked that he had all of his smoke grenades and emps, activated the Chameleon feature on his Chameleon Clothes and put on his infra-red goggles before heading out into the hallway. No one was out and about in the hallway luckily and Naruto was easily able to make his way to the elevator and then to the top floor with no problems. At the top floor Naruto found himself in a short hallway that ended in one door. The door was made out of thick steel, had several cameras watching over it, had a password lock, had one sleeping guard in front and one guard dog which was also sleeping.

Seeing the dog's nose twitch a bit Naruto knew he had to move fast. Forgoing all sense of stealth he dashed forward as quick as he could and lunged at the dog. It only had enough time to open it's eyes before Naruto's shock-gloves grabbed a hold of it and fifty thousand volts of electricity coursed through it's body. On a person the shock-gloves would have seriously injured them and knocked them out cold on a guard dog that was smaller than the average male it killed it out right. Naruto didn't stop or hesitate, once the dog was dead he grabbed the sleeping guard by the throat and shocked him as well.

Working quick, knowing that the camera guys could see him any second, Naruto searched the guard for anything vital, a key code, alarm switch, phone or even something to tie his hands up with. All Naruto found was a pistol, a flask of alcohol and an old fashioned porn magazine.

Deciding that the guard was going to be out for a bit Naruto moved past him, to the door and in putted the password that Mei had given him. Once the door beeped and a green LED light flashed Naruto pushed his way in and closed it behind him.

The penthouse suite was large. Naruto lived in a large building, he lived in a bank after all, and the penthouse almost dwarfed it. The entrance door opened up into the living room which could have also passed as a miniature museum. There was the skeleton of a dinosaur against one wall, there was a case filled with priceless jewels, an old car from back when they ran on petrol and not electricity or fuel rods, and there was also a little girl on a stand. She was standing there, staring straight ahead, not facing Naruto or anything in particular.

Moving slowly and carefully so as not to gain the girls attention Naruto crept over to her, to get a look, what he saw made him want to vomit. The girl, if she could be called that, was covered almost entirely in metal and synthetic flesh, cords ran along her arms and legs pumping some unknown fluid into her, she was standing there completely naked and unaware of the world around her and worst of all, what really made Naruto sick was that each bit of her exposed skin was dead and decayed. She was a Cyberzombie. "That bastard," Naruto cursed, no longer worried about the girl hearing him.

Cyberzombies were the worst creations possible. A perfect match on man and machine. They felt no pain, could perform almost impossible feats, one Cyberzombie could take down an entire army platoon by itself. Worst of all though was that they had no free will. The soul of who ever was turned into the Cyberzombie was bound into it's flesh, seeing everything that happened but with no control over what was happening. It was disgusting and Naruto could not stand the thought that there was one in front of him, worst of all was that since Cyberzombies were technically dead there was no way to actually free the soul. The soul would always be there, watching, unable to stop the horrors that unfold in front of it's eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here," Naruto muttered. "I don't know how but when I leave I'm going to take you with me and I'm going to find some way to free you from your hell."

Mission almost completely forgotten Naruto searched through the penthouse in an attempt to find the Cyberzombie's User Interface Unit. There was only two possibilities, it was on the head's person or it was in his safe. Naruto decided to look for the safe first.

The office was just as large, just as pretentious as the lounge was. If the lounge was a museum then the office was an art gallery filled with priceless artworks ranging from a genuine Da Vinci painting to a statue of a naked guy thinking. "Fuck if he has all of this out in the open then what the hell does he have in his safe," Naruto mused. Shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts Naruto started to move around the office, checking behind paintings, under the rug in the centre and everywhere else for the safe. The safe would be in the office as the head would sometimes have to use it when a guest or business partner was there and he would never allow such a person into his own room.

Naruto eventually found the safe, it was behind a large painting that was on a rail allowing it to slide to the side.

The best things about safes is that no matter what you do or how much money you spend on security every one knows that anything can be hacked if someone has enough time so when people really want to protect their goods they go old fashioned and get a tumbler safe after all who would learn to crack one of those? The answer is Konoha shinobi would learn.

With a smirk Naruto placed his ear against the door and slowly started to turn the wheel on the safe, hearing the tumblers move around. Less than one minute later the safe was opened.

The safe was what one would expect of a Mafia head's. It held important documents and some cred-sticks that held more credits than Naruto would see in a lifetime. The safe also held this strange looking staff with a blue jewel on top, a neural interface unit for what Naruto assumed was the Cyberzombie and a hand set for the Cyberzombie. Naruto took the cred-sticks, the staff, the neural interface unit, even though he couldn't use it yet, the hand set and he left the bomb, pulled the strap and quickly closed the vault. Checking his watch Naruto grinned, it was only a few minutes past one, a little later than it should have been but an acceptable time. Now to grab the Cyberzombie and leave.

Activating the hand set a holographic video image of what the Cyberzombie could see appeared. Giving the control a quick test Naruto was quickly able to learn just how to get the Cyberzombie to walk around, it wasn't much but it would be enough for now.

With the Cyberzombie in tow Naruto quickly left the penthouse and moved for the elevator. Shortly after he was back in Mei's apartment and sending her a message to let her know that he was back.

Five minutes later Mei was back in the apartment and she had only one thing to say, "what have you done?" she growled out, staring at the Cyberzombie.

"You honestly thought that I was going to leave her there?" Naruto asked. "Do you have any idea what she is? What has happened to her?"

"I don't care what happened to it or what it is!" Mei snapped. "What I care about is the kind of chaos that is going to be caused when people realise that there is a fucking Cyberzombie missing!"

Naruto ignored her outburst, "look the guard is going to wake up soon and when he does the alarm is going to be sounded. I'm going to need your help getting her out of here. Do you have a car?"

Mei looked shocked at his words, "what in the world makes you think that I would help you?" Mei asked angrily.

"Because if you don't then they will rewind the cameras until they see me leaving your room, I will tell them that you helped me and you will be in big trouble as chances are the asshole upstairs will still be alive," Naruto shot back.

"Or I could just kill you and blame the whole thing on you, say I was an innocent bystander," Mei challenged, she already had a gun in her hand pointed at Naruto.

This time however Naruto was prepared, he had the Cyberzombie's hand set behind his back and gave a few controls a push and suddenly the Cyberzombie was standing between him and Mei. "Care to give it a try?" he asked with a smirk.

Mei stared at him and the Cyberzombie standing between them. The Cyberzombie was short, probably only a girl of ten or so so it wouldn't be hard to shoot around her but it would take Naruto a little while to bleed out and if he was fast enough with the controls then he could kills Mei before that time and Mei knew it. "You owe me big time for this," she snarled, lowering her gun.

"Look can we talk later and just get going?" Naruto asked, "I really would like to get her as far away from here as possible before the alarms go off."

Mei gave a small sigh, "fine. We need to cover it up so that no one knows that there is a fucking Cyberzombie with us," she pointed out.

Naruto nodded, he saw the logic in that and without a second thought he pulled the Chameleon Hoodie off of himself and placed it over the Cyberzombies head, slowly moving her arms to help her. It was baggy, way too large but with the hood on it covered most of her, "now to do something about the legs," he muttered.

A pair of pants and a belt hit him in the face, "put those on it," Mei ordered. "They will be too large and it will look awkward but it should be better than nothing."

"Aren't you just the sweetest," Naruto said sarcastically but moved to do as Mei ordered. "Don't you care about what has been done to her at all?"

"I'm Mafia," Mei pointed out. "I learnt long ago that the only thing I should ever care about is myself, caring about anything else will just get you killed."

"Well aren't you just a barrel full of sunshine," Naruto mumbled under his breath as he slowly helped the Cyberzombie into her pants and belt.

He had to roll the legs up several times but shortly after she was moving.

"We're going now," Mei ordered, she opened the door and stormed out not caring if Naruto followed after her or not.

Rushing quickly Naruto ran after her, his hands controlling the Cyberzombie enough that it waddled/ran with him.

They took the elevator down to an underground garage and made their way to Mei's car, a sleek silver EuroCar Westwind, the fastest and fourth most expensive car on the market. "Holy fuck you're loaded," Naruto whistled in appreciation as he saw the car.

"Not the time," Mei hissed. "Now get in!"

It was just as they were leaving the underground garage when a loud explosion could be heard.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME FOR THIS!" Mei screamed as she floored it, sending the car flying onto the streets and as far away from the building as possible.

"I'll buy you dinner sometime," Naruto told her before pulling out his phone. "now shut up I need to make a call."

Ignoring Mei's response Naruto dialled in Shikamaru's number and waited for a response. After several rings the phone was answered, "troublesome blonde what do you want?" Shikamaru groaned into the phone.

"I need to store something," Naruto told his friend quickly. "No camera's no one to see what it is, it needs to be secure as well."

"Just store it at your place," Shikamaru yawned. "Don't you have a huge ass vault?"

"I also have people watching over my house twenty four seven," Naruto hissed. "Please Shika I need your help!" he begged.

"One to ten how bad is it?" Shikamaru asked sounding slightly more alert.

"A fucking thousand!" was Naruto's reply.

"Meet me outside my place in half an hour, I should have something sorted by then," Shikamaru told his friend.

Naruto smiled slightly, "thanks Shika and please whatever you do don't tell the others?"

"Troublesome blonde," Shikamaru muttered before hanging up.

"I need you to take me to the business district," Naruto told Mei.

"I am not your chauffeur," Mei growled.

Naruto resisted the urge to snap at her and took a few deep breaths to calm down, "please Mei?" he asked. "I really need your help," he told her honestly.

Mei gave a deep sigh before responding, "it better be the best dinner I ever had," she told him.

Naruto's response was a large smile.

…

Shikamaru looked at the car, the hooded girl in the back seat, the beautiful woman driving and finally Naruto in the passenger's seat and he had only one thing to say before hopping in the back. "Troublesome blonde."

"Shika this is Mei," Naruto said gesturing to the woman. "Now where do we have to go?"

"My family owns a lab that was quarantined off a few years ago. Nothing dangerous someone just spilled coffee on the computer console and the building was quarantined as a result. It was left alone as it was more trouble than it was worth to fix up all of the resulting damage. I've got the key so it should be usable. Who is this and what are you storing?" Shikamaru asked, gesturing to the Cyberzombie.

"Ah...well you see..." Naruto muttered.

"THAT," Mei said loudly. "Is a Cyberzombie that your friend over here stole from the head of a Mafia family and got me involved with this as well."

"A thousand sounds about right," was Shikamaru's only response.

…

"Wow this place is a dump!" Naruto exclaimed once they walked into the abandoned lab that belonged to the Nara group.

Shikamaru ignored Naruto's words and as soon as they were inside he grabbed the blonde and dragged him off to a private corner. "Naruto I need you to tell me everything right now!" he ordered, not at all like the lazy teen he normally was.

Instantly Naruto's calm and collected exterior was gone, there was no humour in his eyes and he was no longer smirking at something. Wearily he ran a hand through his hair while he thought of what to say. "So you know how I broke into Iruka's apartment?" he asked rhetorically. "Well I stole some more stuff than I told you guys about. Apparently Iruka was in contact with the Kage and I stole all of their messages. Iruka was made our teacher so that he could watch over me," Naruto told his friend, "they called me P9 or something, don't know why but I'm going to find out. Anyway the Kage wanted to test me so for my Promotion Exam he made Iruka give me a mission to break into a Mafia head's penthouse, plant a bomb in the safe and escape. I was not allowed to ask you guys for help and I had to do it by one am. tonight or I would fail. Oh y the way failure means death," Naruto added with a slight sneer on his face. "So anyway a few things happen, I meet Mei who offers to help me for some help in return, I get into the guys penthouse and there is a Cyberzombie in his lounge. I couldn't just leave her there so I brought her with me," Naruto explained.

Shikamaru stared at his friend for several minutes, processing just what had been said. "You have to be the most troublesome person I have ever met," he growled.

"What was I supposed to do Shika?" Naruto asked loudly. "Just leave her there!?"

"YES!" Mei shouted out.

"You're not helping!" Naruto shot back before turning to his friend.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know," Naruto muttered. "I don't know but I have to do something. I just want to help her."

"I don't know much about Cyberzombies but I can do some research if you want," Shikamaru eventually told his friend. "I don't know about the soul or if it exists but there may be a way t give it control over it's own body."

Naruto was sure his face would split in two with how hard he was smiling. "Thanks Shika!" he yelled out, enveloping his friend in a bear-hug.

"If this gets out I won't be able to help you Naruto," Shikamaru told his friend.

"Don't worry it won't," Naruto promised.

"We need to kill her," Shikamaru whispered, nodding his head in Mei's direction.

"No," Naruto hissed. "Despite everything she still helped me. We can't just kill her."

"Why do you have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked as he quickly pulled out a gun.

"You know I can hear you two," Mei commented, her voice tinged with amusement as she also had a gun out and pointed at Shikamaru.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing!?" Naruto asked. "No one is killing anyone!"

"She is an unknown, she can't be trusted," Shikamaru pointed out, his gun still trained on Mei.

"Sorry Naru-kun," Mei cooed, her eyes locked on Shikamaru, "but I don't plan on dying any time soon."

Naruto saw Shikamaru's shadow slowly moving towards Mei's and he acted. Quickly pulling out the Cyberzombie's hand set he set to work, a second later the Cyberzombie was at his side, her hands pressed against his head. "Lower your guns right now," Naruto ordered., "or I'll get her to crush my skull in."

"Sorry Naru-kun but you aren't that cute," Mei teased though Naruto could see the shock on her face, she obviously didn't expect him to go that far.

"You want to help it," Shikamaru pointed out logically. "If you die then it won't get any help. You won't kill yourself."

Naruto sighed, Shikamaru was right he couldn't just kill himself he needed to help the Cyberzombie. He looked down at the hand set in his hands, if only there was some way to stop them and get them to lower their guns. "you're right," Naruto acquiesced. "I won't kill myself just yet," a small smirk appeared on his face and he dashed forward, 'I'll just knock you two out," he promised as his stun-glove wrapped around Shikamaru's wrist. Instantly Shikamaru was on the ground, out cold.

Naruto turned to face Mei, "are you going to drop your gun now?" he asked, "or do I have to do the same to you?"

Mei raised her hands in a peaceful gesture and slowly moved her gun to her hip holster, "sorry Naru-kun but I never really enjoyed getting shocked, too kinky for me," she teased before a serious look covered her features, "thank you for not killing me though, your friend was right it would have been the smart thing to do."

Naruto gave a small shrug and tried to ignore the heat rushing to his face, "well I did say that I'd buy you dinner," he told her. It wasn't the reason he had saved her though, truth be told they may have met in a weird way, Naruto may not like the way she talked about the Cyberzombie and she may be Mafia but honestly she wasn't any worse than Naruto's friends and he hoped that he and Mei could be friends as well. Not that he would tell her that.

Mei smirked coyly as he said that and slowly started to walk over to Naruto, a sway in her hips. When she was close enough she bent forward and whispered in his air, "I can't wait for our date Naaarruuuu-kuuun," she then kissed his cheek and walked off out of the building. It was only when Naruto heard her car start up and leave that his brain finally rebooted.

…

…

…

So yeah there's a Cyberzombie now. Guess what it's name is gonna be...go on guess!

Yeah it's gonna be a Mei x Naruto story, love the pairing almost as much as Naruto and Kurenai

What did you guys think?

As always read, review and remember Timmy was an average kid that no one understands.


	6. Chapter 6

The week of the Promotion Exam had passed by slowly for Naruto. Shikamaru was avoiding him for what had happened, he had heard nothing from Mei, Kushina was acting weird she was no longer messing with junk and just staring into space frequently.

Naruto spent most of his time at the abandoned lab where the Cyberzombie was kept. He knew that she couldn't move or react in anyway because of what had happened to her but he still showed up each day and would just talk to her telling her about his life, friends, thoughts, feelings and occasionally reading her stories. No one should be alone like she was.

Tenten had showed up at his place one night, blasting his bedroom door down and pointing a gun at him before dropping it and grabbing him in a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

The week was eventually over though and Naruto was back at The Academy and was waiting for his promotion.

"Hey Naruto, where've you been all week?" Chouji asked as he walked up to him while munching on a bag of Syntho-chips.

"Some stuff came up," Naruto half-lied, "I barely had enough time to get my mission completed."

"You know you could have asked us for help, you idiot," Hinata told him, appearing right beside Chouji.

"It was a late night job and I figured you needed your beauty sleep," Naruto teased Hinata.

Hinata narrowed her eyes," what did you say idiot," she growled threateningly.

"Hinata just leave it, you know Naruto can't help but be troublesome," came Shikamaru's familiar drawl from behind the group.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "he was probably dropped on his head a few to many times as a child," she smirked.

"Love you guys too," Naruto pouted.

"Hey did you guys here what happened at the beginning of the week?" Chouji suddenly asked.

"About that building that blew up right?" Hinata added, "I heard that it had something to do with the Mafia. Apparently it was a hit against their leader."

"I'm sure it was just a gas leak or something," Naruto said, trying to get their minds off of the topic.

Chouji rolled his eyes, "only the slums use gas anymore Naruto," he said. "It was obviously a hit against their boss."

Hinata nodded, "apparently something was taken from him as well, I don't know what it was but it's said to be worth more than a small country."

Naruto did his best to ignore Shikamaru's mocking smirk, the Nara was enjoying this way too much. "Hey is that Iruka over there?" Naruto asked, again trying to change the topic. Hinata and Chouji barely noticed.

Chouji looked left and right to make sure that no one was listening in before he leaned in closer and whispered, "I heard that it was a Cyberzombie that was stolen. What do you think Naruto?"

It was then that Naruto noticed the evil look on his friend's faces, "you fucking told them," he snarled glaring at Shikamaru.

"They deserved to know," was Shikamaru's blithe response.

"I asked you not too!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as Hinata's fist was buried in is gut, "that's for trying to hide something important from us," Hinata hissed. "We could have helped you, you idiot!"

Naruto let out a groan as he collapsed to the floor, "you\….could….have….died," he choked. "Still...could….die."

Chouji bent down and leaned forward so that they were face to face, "better than leaving our friend to die alone," he said seriously.

Naruto let out a sigh, "fine...you bastards win."

"And don't you forget it," Chouji grinned, reaching out his hand and helping Naruto up.

"So..." Naruto began, turning to Shikamaru, "were you able to find anything out Shika?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak when Hinata interrupted him, "we'll talk later after the promotions," she said. "We are going to be late otherwise."

Shikamaru nodded, "we'll talk later," he agreed before they all rushed off.

…

The promotions was a simple thing, all it consisted off was Iruka calling out each person's name, checking through their mission report and calling out wether they were promoted or 'fired,' if the ones who were fired were lucky then they got to keep their lives if not...well there was a reason that fired was short for fired at.

After the promotions were decided then newly promoted Genin were given their placements. During the course of the training they were tested and frequently asked what sort of shinobi would they like to be? Some chose assault, some chose interrogation, some assassination. Chouji chose diplomacy and infiltration as despite his capability for assault he always preferred a non-violent option. Shikamaru also chose diplomacy and infiltration though that was because his high intellect made it a reasonable choice for him and his hacking skills were worthless if he could not access the required computers. Naruto chose information gathering or assassination, both of which were heavily reliant on stealth, his speciality. Hinata chose the same as Naruto citing, 'someone has to look after our favourite idiot.' It was not always guaranteed that you would be put into a cell of your desired choice as all of the Shinobi were put into a cell that was best suited to their talents, on the other hand Konoha understood that someone who was unhappy with their job would be less capable. Also while you may end up in a cell of say diplomacy that doesn't mean that you won't be given assassination missions just that most of your missions would be focused on diplomacy.

Naruto was not happy when his placement was called out.

Shikamaru and Chouji had gotten their desired placement along with Ino.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino had been placed in an assassination cell together.

Naruto along with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were placed in an assault cell together.

"Excuse me Iruka!?" Naruto yelled out as soon as his placement was given, "but are you trying to kill us?"

"I suggest you be quiet right now Naruto," Iruka replied, the threat in his voice clear.

"Sit down idiot," Hinata hissed.

Naruto ignored them both and stood up, "what the fuck is with our placement? No one in my cell is suitable for assault. Sakura is a hacker and demolitions, she hasn't won a single fight since she was born!" Naruto continued on.

"HEY!" Sakura called out more as reflex to the insult than disagreement. She knew perfectly well that she was not suitable for an assault cell, she was support at best.

"The Uchiha are assassins not tanks. Their freaky mutation allows them to react faster, see better and have perfect memory it does not allow them to soak bullets.'

"That is enough Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"And let's face it while I can defend myself okay my skills with firearms are abysmal and I have better suited to B&E. What the hell is up with our cell?" Naruto finished.

"I would like to know that as well," Sasuke piped up gaining the classes shock.

The Uchiha had always been a silent, stoic individual who tried to live the life of a Shinobi of old. He dressed in all black, only fought with medieval weaponry, trained his body and mind and rarely, rarely spoke. His lack of knowledge of modern day technology was the only reason that Naruto was the best at B&E and even then Sasuke was a close second.

"Kage-sama has chosen your cells and that is that!" Iruka snapped. "Now shut up about it or I will charge all of you for insubordination!"

Naruto was about to tell Iruka to go fuck himself when he felt his body lock up, Shikamaru had bound him with his shadow. "Be quiet you troublesome blonde," Shikamaru whispered. "Think this through carefully what will yelling at Iruka solve?"

Naruto didn't respond, he was unable to thanks to Shikamaru's shadow but after a few seconds he could feel the ability to move creep back into his body and he slowly sat down, glaring straight at Iruka as he did so.

Iruka nodded n approval as Naruto sat down, "good. Your Handlers will meet with you shortly," he announced. "I suggest that you do not do anything to anger them as they are allowed to do anything they wish to you," with that Iruka left.

"Something is going on here," Hinata whispered once Iruka was gone.

Shikamaru nodded, "it has something to do with that P9 thing, I just know it."

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "FIRST THAT STUPID PMISSION AND NOW THIS!"

"Naruto be quiet!" Chouji hissed.

"I'm going to miss you cutie," came Ino's sickly sweet voice, "don't worry I will make sure to say a few words at your funeral."

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji glared at Ino while Hinata rose to her feet and slowly started to advance on the blonde girl, "you know I was just looking for a way to rid my self of some of this stress," Hinata remarked coldly. "Care for a little _'spar'_ bitch?"

Ino faltered a bit before regathering herself, a contemptuous smirk on her face, "better be careful what you say princess. I'll be all alone with your two little friends, who knows what could happen. They could..." Ino's words were cut off as Hinata swiftly moved forward, grabbed Ino by the back of her head and slammed her head into the table.

"I'm sorry were you saying something bitch?" Hinata asked faux politely.

Shikamaru sighed, Chouji put away his Syntho-chips, Naruto jumped to his feet and Kiba charged Hinata sending the two flying into a wall with a loud thud.

Naruto didn't even think he just reacted. Picking up the nearest chair he raised it over his head and slammed it into Kiba's mutated head. "Get the fuck off her mutt," he growled.

Normally if you hit an average person over the head with a chair it would cause them serious damage and most likely put them down for the count, hit a trained Shinobi and it may briefly stun them, hit an Inuzuka Shinobi and it would only annoy them. Kiba turned and growled out Naruto, drool leaking from his gaping mouth, "you want to play shrimp? Let's play," with that he leaped at Naruto only to find one of Chouji's enlarged fists slamming into his face.

"I could do with a game," Chouji commented as he used his other hand to bat Akamaru away.

"Come on Chouji I had him!" Naruto pouted.

"Yeah what's the deal Chouji, you didn't need to interfere!" Hinata added.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Now's not the time for this." Shikamaru was right as it appeared that Kiba and Akamaru were both back on their feet and circling the four friends. Ino was cradling her head, Shino had disappeared, Sasuke was watching everyone emotionlessly and Sakura had just thrown a grenade in amongst the group.

….. "Everybody run!" Naruto called out as he dashed forward to pick up the grenade, turning as he did to throw it out of the window. Unfortunately Naruto was too slow and the grenade set off in his hand and everything went white.

Naruto couldn't see anything and the ringing in his ears blocked out all sound, he could still feel things though, in fact he could feel the pain in his hand very, very, very well.

The pain, the ringing and the blindness faded fast, a few seconds after the flash grenade went off Naruto could see perfectly fine and what he saw was not pretty.

His hand, his beautiful, functioning right hand that was truly one of a kind was no longer beautiful or functioning. Where before there was smooth, unbroken skin now there was a mangled piece of flesh with parts that vaguely resembled fingers.

"I...I...I'm….sorry," he heard Sakura get out before she turned and ran out of the room.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata choked out.

"Serves the shrimp right," Kiba sneered only to get punched in the face again by Chouji.

"We need to get him to a doctor now!" Shikamaru ordered though no one, not even him moved, all too focused on what had happened to Naruto's hand.

"My…..my….hand," Naruto got out.

"Well now I did not expect to meet my new cell quite like this," a voice chimed in. "One member outside crying, the other recently disfigured and the third just standing there uncaring. Uzumaki, Uchiha you're with me," a tall, thin man with silver hair and an eye patch ordered.

This got everyone moving again, "you can't be serious!" Hinata cried out, "he needs to see a doctor!"

The man just ignored her, grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and stared to drag him out of the room, Sasuke following silently behind them.

The man was stopped by Chouji's hulking form, "he needs to go and see a doctor now," the Akimichi ordered.

The silver haired man let go off Naruto and before anyone could blink he had Chouji collapsed on the ground and a Monomolecular sword to his neck. "Piece of advice, don't try and threaten a superior again," the man growled. "Uzumaki are you coming with me or do I have to kill fatty over here?" he asked.

This seemed to shock Naruto out of his stupor, "I'll come with you," he announced. There was no point in going to see a doctor after all, his hand didn't hurt, it was beyond repair and he was not in any danger of blood loss.

The man nodded and re-sheathed his sword, "good. Now hurry up," with that the man hopped off of Chouji's back and walked out of the room, Sasuke and Naruto in tow.

…

…

…

Bit smaller than the last few but I really had trouble with this chapter, probably my lack of food.

Anyway yeah the cells have been decided, you got to see a few more people fight if barely.

As always read, review and hand over the secret formula Krabs!


	7. Chapter 7: Mei's Interlude

Hey guys so this is an interlude showing what Mei has been up to. This takes place over a few weeks as well but next chapter it's back to Naruto :)

…

…

…

Mei had just left Naru-kun at the laboratory and was driving around, her mind racing with plans of what t do. The head was now dead and if anyone looked at the security cameras then it would be obvious that she had a part in it.

This was not a problem.

She had his staff.

This would not be a problem as well.

What was a problem however was the fact that she would be seen leaving with a Cyberzombie in tow but if used just right that could also be used to her advantage.

The head was dead thanks to her, she had a Cyberzombie, a skilled assassin and those in the family who were loyal to her. Mei smirked, it wasn't the sensual one she used to tease Naru-kun with but a cruel and cold blooded one that sent terror into most people. "it's time for a civil war," she muttered as she drove off, a plan in mind.

…

In a secluded safe-house far from Mirror's Reflection Mei was talking to her second in command.

Ao was not a good man by any standards, but that being said Mei was not a good woman, he was however a very loyal man and his loyalty was strictly towards Mei. His loyalty was not bought with money, nor was it earned from saving his life no Ao's loyalty was only given because Mei allowed him to…..have some fun every now and then. Some people may have been a bit disturbed to find out that Ao's idea of fun was to remove people's organs, limbs and other favourite body parts while they were still alive, but as long as he cleaned up after himself and stuck to non-civillians Mei could not find it in herself to care.

"News has already spread of your coup, Terumi-sama," Ao told his boss seriously.

Mei's smirk widened as she idly twirled the staff in her hand, "what are the reactions from the various groups?"

"There is news of the local gangers moving off of the streets, like the vermin they are they know when they should hide," Ao commented distastefully. "Iron Corp has already started to prepare their men. There are rumours that several large orders have been made with Higurashi and that the CEO himself is preparing to step in if need be."

Mei nodded, she had expected as much, "go on."

"The government has done nothing, I expect that they are planning to stay out of this completely. Lastly the butchers have slowly started to congregate just outside Mafia territory, it appears to be the Cloud group who is organising them so it can be assumed that they will be watching for any opportunity to gather parts."

"I expected as much," Mei mentioned, "it also makes sense for that old bastard to sit on his ass and do nothing." What of inside the family, any news?"

"Yagura has already announced how he will kill you for retribution of the head," Ao said, amusement clear in his voice. "It is obvious to any with brain cells that he is just using this as an attempt to seize power but this was to be expected. The real surprise comes from the Seven Guards. Kisame has announced that they will be the ones to rule the family now that the head is dead. They have already seized Mirror's Reflection and the surrounding area as their own. What is your plan Terumi-sama?"

Mei hummed quietly to herself in thought before she spoke, "the problem here is wether or not this is open warfare, if Yagura and Kisame bring this to the streets then Kisame is the greater threat and the one to deal first. If it isn't open then is it going to be warfare through shadows and assassinations or through business. If it's through business then Yagura is the greatest threat and he may even be able to pull a few of the Mega Corps to give himself aid."

"So we fight through the shadows," Ao concluded.

Mei nodded, "send a message to that Konoha group. Tell them we need a few mid-level Mafia members dealt with. While they are doing that I want you to find out everything you can on where Kisame and Yagura are staying, every single detail that you can find is important. I have a friend who can deal with them for me."

"Are you sure that he can be trusted Terumi-sama?" Ao asked hesitantly.

Mei smiled, "he can and it won't just be him going in. if Yagura and Kisame are killed it will be of benefit to us. If Kisame and Yagura are killed by my hand and it is caught on camera then not only is it beneficial to us but all of their men will fold like a house of cards."

"But the risk Terumi-sama!" Ao cried out in shock.

"You will have to gather a lot of information so that there will be no risk then won't you," Mei replied, a sweet and what she knew was a frightening smile, appearing on her face.

"Y-yes Terumi-sama. I won't fail you," Ao replied before quickly leaving the room.

Mei allowed herself a small laugh once once the room was clear, it was always so much fun to scare Ao.

…

Mei was meeting with the group that Konoha had sent and to be perfectly honest they were not what she was expecting. She had never had to deal with Konoha before as most of her problems could be solved with money, lot's of goons or by sending Ao to fix it but she had heard stories, legend even, of the Konoha Shinobi. They were master's of stealth and infiltration, they could not be seen unless they wanted to be seen, their targets were killed before they even knew it, the Shinobi were capable of breath taking feats and were monsters in human skin. Well at least two of them fit the monster look.

One of them was a young man wearing a trench coat with a hood and a pair of goggles, all Mei could see of him was his mouth.

The second was a girl, she was in her mid to late teens like her companions, she had straight black hair, eyes that were completely white, some sort of device attacked to her waist and was wearing clothes the Mei would only ever see at a gym. Mei tried to ignore the fact that the girl was more...developed than her.

The third had obviously had some work done so to speak. He was taller than the others, reaching roughly six and a half feet, was pure muscle and appeared to be genetically mutated with several different animals if the fur on his arms was anything to go by. He also had some sort of _**thing**_ at his side.

Mei sighed warily as she looked at them, she was expecting adults at the very least not these kids. Well if they failed their mission and died then she wouldn't have to pay them she decided. "this just seems like a bad joke and I'm waiting for the punchline," Mei muttered.

The mutated one let out a small growl, "I'll show you punchline if you don't be careful."

"If you attack the client then we won't be paid," the other one pointed out logically.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," the girl sighed warily before looking straight at Mei, "think you can give us our mission now? I'd rather leave before the mutt decides to destroy any chances of us getting paid."

Mei nodded, a small smile on her face. "As you probably are aware the Mafia is currently in a case of civil war and I would like to hire your team to help so that my side wins," she told them.

"Heh so you want us to kill the leader of the other side," the mutated one stated, a cocky smirk on his face. "Easy!"

Mei rolled her eyes and decided it would be best to ignore him before turning to the girl again, "I have plans to take out the enemy factions leaders but for the moment I wish for your teams to cause problems within their ranks. Kill a few mid-level people and blame the other group, cause them to fight amongst each other so to speak."

"Then when they are weak from slaughtering each other you walk in and clean up," the young man in the coat stated, "smart plan."

"Pretty much," Mei agreed though that was not all of her plan. "However there are a few things. If any evidence leads back to me or my people then you won't be paid, if you draw in outside attention you won't be paid, if you do an inadequate job you won't be paid and if any of you directly attack the leaders of the enemy factions you won't be paid. Any questions?"

"Seems like you don't want us to have any fun at all," the mutated one whined, actually whined like a dog. Mei understood now why the girl called him a mutt.

"Will we be receiving any support from you and your group or are we on our own?" the girl asked.

Mei allowed herself to smile some more, it was nice to meet another intelligent and strong woman, Mei still didn't like her but it was still nice. "I have one of my men gathering information as we speak, once he has enough I will send you and your group a list of names but if you want anything else then that will detract from your final payment. I am paying you to do all of the work after all. However any information that you come across that you believe would be valuable to my group can be bought for a price," Mei added.

The girl nodded, "we will await your list and then we shall move, any other information will be unnecessary at this point but we may ask for it later. Thank you," with that the girl left, her group following behind her.

Once they had left Mei strode back to her room and casually inspected herself in the full length mirror that was inside. After a few poses and comparisons Mei pouted, "stupid girl and her oversized udders," Mei muttered.

…

…

…

Pretty shrt I know but I didn't want to stretch it out too long.

So a few of the Elemental countries have shown themselves as other things.

Mei has an awesome staff.

Kisame and Yagura are the enemies

Mei is feeling a little flat.

As always read, review and if you're happy and you know it clap your hands….wow depressing crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto, Sasuke and their handler met Sakura outside. Instantly upon seeing Naruto Sakura burst into tears once again and tried to run only to be grabbed at the throat by the one eyed man. "I don't suggest trying to run again Haruno," the man said emotionlessly.

Sakura didn't say anything just cried and nodded her head.

"good," the man said a cheerful smile on his face. "Now down to business." He surveyed all of them quickly before continuing on, "I don't care about any of you. I don't care about your likes, dislikes, skills or anything. All you need to know is that I am your handler, I give you missions watch over how you do those missions and give Kage-sama a report. I do not wish to be doing this but Kage-sama says jump and I jump. Any questions? No? Good. I have all of your contact details and will inform you when a mission comes up. Dismissed," with that he walked off.

"Didn't even get his name," Naruto grumbled.

"N-N-Na-Naruto….y-your h-hand," Sakura managed to get out. "S-s-sorry," with that Sakura buried her face in her hands and her crying escalated.

"it's fine," Naruto told her with a fake smile, "I was an idiot for not even knowing the difference between a stun grenade and a concussive one anyway."

"b-but..." Sakura managed to cry out before stopping as she was once more completely consumed by tears.

Naruto waved her off with his mangled hand, "relax I just need to go and get a replacement. Wish I knew a proper doctor for it though."

suddenly something was pushed into Naruto's hand and he saw it was a piece of paper given to him by Sasuke, "go there," Sasuke stated simply before disappearing.

"Freaky Uchiha," Naruto muttered before reading the address on the piece of paper. He gave a small shrug, it wasn't too far away. "hey Sakura if it would make you feel better want to come with me to get a new one?" he asked hoping that it would stop her crying.

It didn't but Sakura agreed none the less.

…

Naruto found himself in a small apartment block with Sakura by his side and a sign in front of his face.

 **Senju Body ModificationsTM**

 _Cyberware and Bio-Mutations for all your daily needs_

"God they need a new name," Naruto muttered as he stared at the sign. "Well hopefully they know what they're doing. Without any more preamble Naruto raised his non-mangled fist and started to bang on the door.

The door quickly opened to show a very drunk blonde woman with very, very large breasts and only dressed in a dirty labcoat, thankfully the labcoat was closed or Naruto would have died from blood loss.

"Quit pounding on my door brat or I'll pound your head in!" the woman slurred.

Naruto stared at the woman in shock, "I must have the wrong address," he muttered.

"Yeah yeah I'm drunk well so fucking what?" the woman asked angrily. "It's not like I'm the one working today. Now get your ass in here and I'll get the bastard to look at your hand," not waiting for a reply the lady grabbed Naruto and dragged him into the room.

The inside room was not what he was expecting. A run down, disgusting apartment with blood everywhere was not what this place was. It took up the entire side of the floor, had several operating tales all over the place, was completely clean and all of the equipment appeared to be top of the line. There was also some screaming coming from a side room.

"OI you bastard you've got a customer now hurry the fuck up, put some clothes on and deal with the brat and his little girlfriend!" the woman screamed before walking over to a fridge, opening it and withdrawing a beer before hopping on an operating table and starting to drink.

The screaming stopped quite quickly and after a minute two people walked out. One was a beautiful woman with dishevelled black hair, black eyes and a rumpled up nurses outfit, she was also blushing bright red. The other was a tall thin man with long black hair, snake like eyes and was wearing a doctor's coat.

"Sorry about the wait," the man said with a smirk of amusement on his face. "Shizune over here couldn't wait and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help such a beautiful lady?"

the woman, Shizune, turned even more red and glared at the man. "Stop that Orochi!" she hissed in embarrassment.

Naruto just laughed at the two, "don't worry about it. Besides some-things just shouldn't be done alone," he teased. Laughing louder as Shizune turned tomato red.

The man gave a polite chuckle at Naruto's words. "Where are my manners?" he asked. "I forgot to introduce myself I am Orochimaru one of the doctors here, this is Shizune our nurse and the drunken old hag is Tsunade the other doctor."

"Pedo!" Tsunade grumbled in annoyance.

"Love you too Tsu-Tsu," Orochimaru grinned before turning back to Naruto. "now how can we help you today? I assume the hand needs fixing but would you like a cloned part, an animal part, a mutated cloned part? Would you like a cyber-hand or would you like something else?" Orochimaru asked. "Just tell us what you want and we can do it, for a price of course."

"A cyber-hand would be cool," Naruto mused before shaking his head, "nah mom would probably just take it apart while I sleep anyway."

"Your mom would take your cyber-hand apart while you sleep?" Sakura asked in shock, this appeared to gain everyone else's attention as well.

Naruto shrugged, "yeah apparently mom was this big shot cyberware developer before I was born but just after I was born something happened and now all she does is take cyberware apart all day and put it back together so it doesn't work."

"And may I ask just who is your mother?" Orochimaru asked politely.

"Uzumaki Kushina," was Naruto's blithe reply.

Orochimaru, Tsunade and Shizune stared at him for shock for a few seconds before that shock changed to a look of disapproval. "You should not lie about such things young man," Orochimaru scolded.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Naruto asked in surprise and a little anger.

"Kushina disappeared six years ago," Tsunade replied. "She was working and creating up until then. Heck she was the one we bought all of our cyberware from."

"So as you can see it's quite obvious that you are lying," Orochimaru pointed out.

"I suggest next time you think about something before you lie like that," Shizune added.

By now Naruto was getting angry, how dare these people call him a liar, they were obviously lying themselves, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why they would do that. "look just hurry up and do whatever the fuck you need so I can get away from you assholes," Naruto growled out.

"Naruto don't talk to them like that!" Sakura hissed in his ear.

Orochimaru waved her off, "it's quite alright young lady. People tend to get overly hostile when they are found in an unflattering light so to speak,." Orochimaru then turned to look at Naruto intently, "all we need is a DNA sample, it should take four days to regrow a hand for you so I suggest you come back in four days. Oh and just in case it wasn't obvious we expect payment now," the last bit came out sounding more like a threat than Naruto expected the man to be capable off.

Naruto pulled a credstick out of his pocket and chucked it at Orochimaru, the man easily catching it. "that should be enough," he said. "now let's hurry up and get this over with, I can't stand to be around you ass holes for much longer."

Orochimaru calmly reached out and yanked several hairs from Naruto's head, "that should be enough. Oh and please make sure to close the door on your way out." With that Naruto was dismissed and he stormed out of the place with Sakura following close behind him.

…

It had been a few days since the incident with Naruto's hand and Senju Body Modifications. He hadn't heard anything from his handler or his cell. His mom was still acting weird, she wasn't saying or doing anything except eating when she needed to and sleeping when she needed to, it was different but at least she wasn't dismantling everything she could get her hands on. Shikamaru had found out nothing of importance about Cyberzombies or P9 and to put it simply Naruto was bored shitless. So Naruto decided to call Mei.

The phone was answered only on the second ring but Naruto could tell by the screams of agony in the background that it probably wasn't the best time.

"Hello Naru-kun did you miss me?" Mei cooed.

"I was just thinking that I owed you a date...DINNER! I owe you dinner!" Naruto shouted the last part quickly thanking god that Mei could not see his bright red face.

The screams in the background intensified before a large squishing sound was heard and they suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun," Mei said, the pout in her voice very clear. "but I have to work late for a while. You know how it is, a Mafia civil war to win, people to kill and information to torture out of annoying little worms. Just a second. AO YOU BETTER MAKE SURE NOT TO KILL THE NEXT ONE WE NEED THAT INFORMATION AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU BETTER NOT GET ANY MORE BLOOD ON MY NEW CLOTHES! Sorry Naru-kun I'm a little busy right now. We will have to do it later okay?"

"Oh...okay no problem," Naruto muttered. "I'll see you later Mei."

"Come now Naru-kun I thought I told you to call me Mei-chan," Mei teased lightly.

Naruto could feel his face heat up once more, "later Mei…..chan," he added hesitantly before hanging up.

"Fuck now what am I meant to do?" Naruto asked his empty room.

Almost as soon as Naruto asked that his phone rang, Chouji's name appeared on caller ID.

"yeah?" he asked answering it.

"Naruto we need your help!" Chouji hissed.

Instantly alert Naruto jumped to his feet and started to gather all of his usual mission gear, "what do you need?" he asked.

"It was a simple job, posed as some workers, grab the data and get out. However on our way out Iron Corp showed up!"

Naruto froze, "you were doing a job against Iron Corp!" he shouted. "What the fuck!?"

"They weren't supposed to be here, we didn't know about them!" Chouji responded. "Anyway me and Shika were able to escape but Ino's still in the building. We need you to make a distraction and draw as many of them away as possible."

"What the fuck man?" Naruto asked loudly. "You want me to piss off Iron Corp for Ino? She has you under her power doesn't she!"

"If she had me under her power I would have already rushed the guys. Please Naruto we really need your help," he begged.

"You owe me big time!" Naruto hissed into the phone. "Message me the co-ordinates and everything that I need to know. I need to prepare."

"Thanks Naruto and please hurry!" Chouji said before hanging up.

Naruto moved quickly picking up everything he had that could be used for disguise. A bottle of green hair dye was messily mixed through his hair, it wouldn't take very well but if he was lucky no one would realise what his actual hair colour was. Brown contacts were put on, he wore several layers of clothes to bulk himself up and was ready to run out the door when he remembered something, unbidden to him a memory of a previous job and specific circumstances ran through his mind. Naruto grabbed what he needed and prayed to all the gods and demons that he knew before rushing out of the door.

…

The area that was filled with Iron Corp men was in a mountain area just outside of town. It was private land owned primarily by the Genron corporation. Naruto met up with Shikamaru and Chouji just five minutes away from the Genron building.

"What's happening?" he asked once he reached the two.

"Genron is an animal testing company that makes every day products," Shikamaru told me. "Apparently two animals got loose and are causing havoc all over the facility. After that Iron Corp showed up and are searching the facility themselves, along with checking every personnel that they see in the chance that they are infiltrators."

"And Ino's alright?"

"She was but we lost contact with her five minutes ago, they shut down all communications in the area," Shikamaru informed him.

Naruto sighed, "how many Iron Corp men?"

"Thirty,' Shikamaru said with a small grimace.

"What is the data you were sent after?"

"They found a way to fuse two animals together into one, our employer wants to know how."

Naruto sighed weakly, "you guys owe me for this," before making sure that his stun-glove was on and all of his gear was ready. "Once shit hits the fan make sure that you two cover me," he ordered before hopping on his JUMP-board and racing off to the building.

"HALT!" an Iron Corp soldier yelled as Naruto approached the front gate. "This area is closed down for security reasons."

Naruto hopped off of his JUMP-board and slowly approached the soldier, there were three in total at the gate and Naruto would have to be really careful with this. "Hey I heard what was going on and just wanted to see if my dad was alright," he lied.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to step back!" the soldier ordered, ignoring Naruto's words.

"Come on Samuel Jones, he's an accountant is he okay?" Naruto asked.

The soldier raised his rifle, pointing it straight at Naruto's chest. "Sir this is your last warning step back now."

Naruto sighed but he didn't step back. Instead he slowly reached his hand around to his back and pushed his shirt up so that his stun-glove was touching his skin. "I hope this works," he muttered weakly before he shocked himself.

The electricity ran through his body, destroying his nerves and repairing the very same nerves as it went. The feeling was strange, different and almost euphoric but that wasn't important right now. What was important was that he had millions of kilojoules of energy that was harnessed in his body, waiting to be used up and Naruto would use it.

His body literally vibrating with the energy Naruto rushed forward faster than the soldiers could react and slammed into the closest soldier, snatching a pistol out of his holster and pulling it on him. Two shots later and the soldier was dead before the other two could even blink.

"Fuck you guys have to try this!" Naruto laughed gleefully as he lunged at another soldier killing him and then his friend. In less than two seconds Naruto had killed three Iron Corp soldiers without any problems.

Hopping on his JUMP-board Naruto raced off into the compound and made his way to the main building.

"HHHOOOOOOOLLLLLLD IIIITTTTTT RRRRRIIIIIGGGGGHHHHT TTTHHHHEEEERRREEEEE!" some one shouted slowly as he pulled a gun and levelled it straight at Naruto.

Not even hesitating Naruto kicked his board up into the air, did a somersault and crashed into the man's face with the base of his JUMP-board. "I should do this more often," Naruto said gleefully.

He heard a loud bang and turned to find an Iron Corp soldier on the ground right next to him. "Awww Shika is looking out for me….I should get him some candy!"

Naruto's eyes then caught on something, dropping his gun and bending down he pulled it out of it's holster on the man, "shiny knife," he muttered with a wide smile.

There was another bang and Naruto felt a sharp pain in the lower left of his chest, a bullet had shot him. Ignoring the fact that the pain disappeared almost instantly Naruto turned to face who had shot him only to see a line up of five men. "I'LL HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!" he screamed lunging at them.

The men were too slow to react before Naruto was upon them hacking and slashing and hacking and slashing and hacking and slashing and hacking and slashing and….where did the men go? "that's strange I thought men were here but all I see is body parts. Where did they go?" Naruto asked. "Wait why am I here again?

Naruto looked around himself in confusion, ignoring the several bullet shots that were happening around him and the cries of anger from the soldiers. "Oh that's right I need to buy Shika some cotton candy!" he yelled happily. Jumping on his JUMP-board Naruto raced off out of the compound and back to the city. He didn't even pay any attention to the Iron Corp forces that were chasing off after him.

…

…

…

So yeah Naruto's gone round the bend, a few references in this chapter and Snake-pedo and the legendary sucker appeared.

This chapter was bloody hard to do so sorry about the ending but fear not there is madness to my method and I do have a plan for everything.

P.S. Does anyone know all of the references I made in this chapter?

P.P.S. do you know exactly why Naruto goees all loopy from electricity? I have a reason but can you guess it?

As always read, review and I AM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!


End file.
